<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hiraeth by xrikix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678161">Hiraeth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrikix/pseuds/xrikix'>xrikix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:D, Angst with a Happy Ending, Children of Characters, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu characters as parents, Originally Posted on Tumblr, but we love it, fun timez, there's way too much drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrikix/pseuds/xrikix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❝They will learn how to fly.❞ -- where the children of Haikyuu characters grow their passion for volleyball and walk their own paths. Will they be able to spread their wings and soar? Or will they remain shackled to the ground?</p><p>— The original Haikyuu characters will also have their little fun too ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prequel 1: Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a story starring our OC's Hoshi, Minami, and Leo! (don't worry they're as fluffy as our babies from Haikyuu but sprinkle in angst) ;)<br/>-- you can follow my Tumblr @xrikix<br/>Hope you enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun shined, enveloping the orphanage in warmth. The kids were laughing, and Sugawara sat in the middle of the chaos, keeping the little children company.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Her short legs dangled from the top of the jungle gym, triumphantly grinning at the exasperated faces of the orphanage workers. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>A five year old. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>On the top of the jungle gym. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>What could possibly go wrong?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>With no care in the world, she shimmied her body up to the top of the structure, eyes widening at the height.<br/>
Staring up towards the sun, she promised to herself, that someday she'll be as high as the birds above.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The little girl soon heard someone from across the playground call her name. She quickly scrambled down the jungle gym, jumping from the last step. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Dashing towards Sugawara, who was holding Leo’s hand, she giggled at the sight of her brother’s lopsided glasses resting on his face.
<br/> <br/>

Two men walked with them. One with bright, orange, fluffy hair wearing a giant grin on his face. The other, with jet black hair and sharp eyes which gazed at the strawberry milk held in Leo's hands. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Suga held his hand out towards her and her small hands clasped his as she continued to eye the two new men.  "And this here is Minami, Leo's twin. Say hello, Minami," Sugawara said, "they are the twins I was telling you guys about."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Hello," Minami said, drawing out the ‘o’, curious as to why she was talking to strangers.<br/>
She vividly remembered Sugawara clearly saying, “stranger danger!” after she went to say hello to the pizza man before Sugawara could get to the door. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She glanced towards her brother and upon seeing the disinterested look in his eyes, returned her attention back to the adults. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The orange haired man kneeled in front of Minami bringing his hands out, “Hello Minami! My name is Hinata and this," pointing his hands toward the other male, "is my husband Kageyama." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kageyama turned towards Minami and gave a small smile as he watched the interaction between his husband and the girl.<br/>
Minami stared at Hinata's hand and slowly put her hands on top of his. Her eyes sparkled in awe at how big and rough they felt. Unknowingly her hands traced his calluses and he spoke, amusement laced in his voice, "Wondering where I got those from?" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Minami shyly nodded peering up towards his face. His grin was wide as he propped himself up and raised his hands towards the sky. "My name is Hinata Shoyo and I'm a professional volleyball player! Everyday I get to slam a ball down into the ground, and it feels so exciting to fly! You're high above everyone else, almost like a ninja!" He said, as he brought his hands back down to his sides. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Her mouth gazed in amazement, "Flying?!"<br/>
Hinata looked at her and laughed, "Yeah, whenever I play, I get to fly." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Minami entered the car, scrambling into her seat as Kageyama put on her seat belt. Leo was sitting next to her, sipping, now, banana milk. She heard the trunk opening as Hinata struggled not to make a mess while loading the twins’ bags.<br/>
When everything was done, and the kids sat securely in the back seats, Hinata and Kageyama made their way to the front of the car. Hinata entered in the passenger seat and turned around towards the kids, "You guys ready to go home?"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>☀ ☀ ☀</p>
</div>Minami saw the countryside whiz past through the car window, watching the sky change from a light blue to a warm orange. She felt Leo's head resting on her shoulder as he softly snored. Hinata and Kageyama were talking in the front. Minami noticed how Hinata always carried a huge smile on his face, while Kageyama had a softer, smaller one that still resonated the same amount of happiness.<p>The car slowly came to a stop as Minami eyed the house in front of her. Her mouth opened in excitement, as she clutched the window for a closer look. The front yard was fenced in with ample room for running around. It was simple, conveying a sense of warmth.<br/>A place where you could call home.</p><p>Minami never experienced such a feeling, but she soon grew fond of it. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata and Kageyama got out of the car and came to the back. Hinata was slowly unloading their belongings while Kageyama hoisted Leo into his arms, holding Minami's hand as she hopped off the car. Her small hands clutched to his, as they walked to the front of the house meeting Hinata struggling to open the front door. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Once Hinata was able to figure out the correct key, he swung the door wide open, holding his arms in the air, "Tah dah! Welcome home!" A bright grin never left his face. Minami jumped up and down in excitement as she let go of Kageyama's hand and raced around the house, exploring every corner, taking in all the new sites. Leo was slowly starting to wake up, but he still felt comfy in Kageyama’s arms so he paid no mind to Minami. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata turned around after setting his keys on the drawer next to the coat rack, "Do you want to see your rooms?" Minami excitedly nodded her head. With a bounce in her step, she followed him up the stairs and watched as he opened the door, entering into a decent sized room with minimalist furniture. Surveying her new room, Kageyama walked past with Leo, heading towards one of the beds. Minami followed and watched as Kageyama slowly tucked Leo into his bed. Minami had never felt such warmth before, and it made her feel at peace. A hand pressed on the top of her head ruffling her hair. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She looked up to see Hinata. He stared back at Minami and briefly wondered his eyes to Kageyama and Leo, before returning his attention to Minami, “Wanna leave them and go outside?" They both giggled.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out by the front door, Minami sat on the front porch and watched the sky slowly get enveloped in darkness. She sighed, wishing Leo was awake so that they could run around together. A thunk came from the fence and she quickly turned her head in its direction, tilting in confusion. Trying to see what the noise was about, Minami headed towards the fence. As she neared it, a head suddenly popped out over the fence, causing Minami to scramble back in alarm. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh. Hello!" The boy said as Minami slowly got up and stared at him in shock. "You must be my neighbor!" He said, a grin on his face. His face was beet red from him, straining to keep himself propped up on the fence with his arms as a leverage. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Minami giggled and nodded, "Hello. It's nice to meet you." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>A new male voice soon rang across the yard, "Hoshi! It's time for dinner!" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The boy on the fence snapped his head back towards his own house, as he yelled, "Okay!" The boy then turned back towards Minami. "Sorry I gotta go! I'll see you soon though." She heard a plop and the shuffling of the boy’s feet on the other side of the fence. A while after, she heard a door close shut. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Minutes passed as she stood staring at the fence, puzzlement evident on her face, wondering what had just occurred. The sounds of the front door opening broke the silence as she Kageyama called out to get back inside. Casting one last look at the fence, she turned around and ran in wrapping her small arms around Kageyama's legs in the process. Kageyama stumbled against the force, but nevertheless chuckled and gingerly patted her head. "Come on Minami, we're all waiting to eat dinner with you." Excitement lit up on her face as she unlatched herself from Kageyama and ran into the dining room. She saw Leo situated in a chair, a bowl of rice in front of him, surrounded by dishes galore. Her mouth watered at the sight and quickly clamored onto the seat besides Leo. She turned towards her twin as she spoke, "I have something to tell you Leo!" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Leo faced her, and knitted his eyebrows together. "Can it wait until after I start eating, because I'm starving…" he whined, his eyes lingering on the food in front of him. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kageyama and Hinata settled into their chairs and laughed, "Go ahead, Leo," Hinata said, gesturing towards the food. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Minami huffed, crossing her arms, "But, it's important!" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Leo raised an eyebrow at her, his face stuffed with rice, "What is it?" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Minami threw her hands up in the air, “This random boy popped over the fence while I was outside!"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kageyama was surprised, "Oh, that must have been Hoshi. He’s our neighbor and his parents are former teammates of mine." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Minami's mouth gaped open, "Woah!" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Hinata laughed at the refreshing look on her face, “I'm sure you guys will become best friends." Minami nodded, excited to learn more about the mysterious boy.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>☀ ☀ ☀</p>
</div>"I saw one of my dad's games last night!" Hoshi said, his eyes gleaming.<br/>His arms were outstretched as he excitedly recounted the story to Minami and Leo. "The crowd was so loud! They were screaming and I could feel this— this rush of energy and it was so cool!"<p>The kids were outside sitting in the grass of Hoshi's lawn as he continued to ramble on about the game. Leo and Minami were both hooked onto the story, and Hoshi used his whole body to try and recreate scenes of his father’s tosses. "The lights were so bright and Dad would look over to where I was. He sometimes waved and he looked so amazing when he was setting!" His arms were positioned above his head pretending to set an imaginary ball, sheepishly smiling as he spoke, "But I'm not good at setting. I would rather spike the ball!" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Minami stood up in defiance, "Hey! That's my thing!" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Hoshi shook his head, "Nuh uh, its mine now!" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Both kids sent angry glares at each other, before turning around to the sounds of laughter. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Okiawa approached them laughing at their antics. "There's no need to argue, you both can be spikers." Minami and Hoshi turned to face each other, sticking their tongues out at each other.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Fine," Minami muttered. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Hoshi mumbled some words before Leo spoke, "I can be the setter." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Okiawa smiled, "Between you and me kid, being a setter is way cooler." Leo smiled, adjusting his glasses as he happily accepted the 
pats on his head from Okiawa.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Hoshi stomped his feet, "That's a big lie dad!" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Okiawa raised his eyebrows, with a smirk on his lips, "Oh yeah?" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Hoshi smiled defiantly, "Yeah!" Before turning around and yelling, "Dad!" His hands cupped around his mouth. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Iwaizumi soon appeared out of the doorway, “Whats up?" Hoshi pointed towards Okiawa who stood besides them crossing his arms with a smirk on his face, "Tell dad that being a spiker is way cooler!"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Iwaizumi walked up to them, a grin crawling onto his face, "Of course, being a spiker is way cooler." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Okiawa huffed, "You don’t have any proof." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"I do!" Minami raised her hand. She turned towards their yard and screamed, "Daddddddd!" And waited a few minutes before Hinata popped out of the doorway. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Yes sweetheart?" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Tell them being a spiker is way cooler." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Hinata's smile grew wide as he looked towards the other adults, "Yeah! Being a spiker is way cooler! Air high-five!" Raising his hand a

Minami slapped the air to high five him back.</p>
<p><br/><br/>Okiawa watched in amazement as Iwaizumi chuckled.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"See that's the proof."  </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Leo pouted, "That's not fair! It's my turn now!" Minami turned towards her twin, already realizing what he was going to do. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Leo don't you dare—"<br/>
<br/> <br/>
"Dad!" Leo yelled. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Now Kageyama appeared at the door, a milk carton in his hand as he looked at them in confusion, "Is there something you need?" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Leo nodded, "They say being a spiker is cooler, but I think being a setter is the best." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kageyama nodded, sipping his milk, "It's the only position who gets the most contact with the ball. It also makes you the king." 
Kageyama smiled at Hinata, as he turned around and headed back inside. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Okiawa fist-bumped Leo, "Hah! Take that!" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Hoshi shook his head, his arms crossed, "Nope! We have more people!"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Okiawa stuck his tongue out, "Minor details. I get bonus points because I'm a professional." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Minami replied, "Then my dad gets bonus points too, because he's also a professional." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Iwaizumi burst out laughing as Okiawa struggled to defend himself. "Well—" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Minami! Leo! Come back for a few minutes Bokuto came to visit!" Hinata yelled as he waved. Both twins turned towards their dad's voice as adrenaline entered their systems. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Did he just say Bokuto?" Minami asked as a man with spiky grey hair emerged from the other side of the fence.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Bokuto!!" Leo replied. They bowed hastily towards Okiawa and Iwaizumi and waved goodbye as they rushed to their own lawn, meeting Bokuto who crushed them with a hug. Akaashi watched behind them, grimacing at the three. “Bokuto, don’t suffocate the children.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Hinata turned towards the Hajime family and yelled, "You guys can come over too if you want!" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Bokuto with the twins in his arms turned towards them, "Hey hey hey! Is that Okiawa and Iwaizumi?! Come, you gotta join us!" Akaashi 
nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Iwaizumi and Okiawa walked next door with Hoshi piggy-backed Iwaizumi. Hoshi suddenly felt small compared to Bokuto whose smile was as big as the sun. He resumed playing with the twins as they all cheerfully ran around the adults. Akaashi was talking to Kageyama who was fondly looking at the children, and Hinata joined in on the fun with the kids. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Bokuto turned towards the Hajime family and cheered, "It's been awhile hasn’t it?" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Iwaizumi laughed as he replied, "Yeah, you would think being in the same fields would make us run into each other more. But before I 
forget," he slightly pushed Hoshi towards Bokuto, "meet our son Hoshi." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Bokuto kneeled as Hoshi stared at him, "It's nice to meet you Hoshi." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Are you a spiker Bokuto?" He blurted out. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Bokuto stared at him before bursting out laughing, "What gave it away? My muscles?" Bokuto flexed his muscles as the twins made gagging noises in the background. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Hoshi pulled on Okiawa’s sleeve, "See dad, being a spiker is way cooler." </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Okiawa forcefully put a smile on his face, with clenched teeth muttering a tense, "Of course," with Iwaizumi grinning at his irritation.
<br/> <br/>

Oikawa growled, "I'll get you back."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prequel 2: Picnic!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uwu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giant, fluffy clouds rolled through the blue sky, as the sun radiantly shined down on the two families having a picnic.<br/>
</p><p>Gathered together in a nearby park, the kids ran around while the parents prepared their blankets. Fanning the blanket out, and almost letting the wind blow it away, Iwaizumi and Kageyama slammed it down hastily putting their basket on top of it to keep it from flying away. </p><p>Hinata plopped down with a giant grin as Okiawa called out to the kids to keep close. Hoshi yelled back while chasing the twins who were running away from him, already absorbed in their game of tag. Their laughter and giggles clouding the air with bubbles and sunshine. </p><p>Okiawa sighed, leaning back into his arms as Iwaizumi sat besides him. “Kids…” he muttered, </p><p>Hinata chuckled, “What can you do? They’re our little babies.” </p><p>Iwaizumi turned towards the kids, looking upon the sight of his own child being tortured by the twins. Deadpanned, he turned towards Hinata and Kageyama. “Fix your kids.” </p><p>They all looked over to see the twins up in a tree, gleefully laughing Hoshi's attempts at tagging them.<br/>
Minami stuck her tongue out as Leo poked him with a stick, ignoring the pouts from Hoshi. </p><p>Hinata doubled over laughing, as Kageyama flashed a thumbs up towards their children.</p><p>Okiawa gasped two two other <i>adults</i> turning around to his child, he yelled, “Hoshi! You better get them!” </p><p>Hoshi turned back towards his dad frowning, “They’re too high!” </p><p>Okiawa, with his pride, quickly got up and ran towards Hoshi, promptly picking him onto his shoulders lifting him higher to reach the two other children. </p><p>Hoshi cackled at his newfound power while the twins squealed.</p><p>“Hey! That’s cheating!” Minami yelled while Leo scrambled down the other side of the tree and ran away.<br/>
The breeze rustled the leaves as Minami turned to face a fleeing Leo calling out, “You betrayer!” </p><p>Okiawa and Hoshi burst out laughing as Iwaizumi sighed, “Why did I marry such an idiot...” </p><p>Iwaizumi continued to speak to Hinata and Kageyama only to be interrupted by the air whizzing past him when Hinata leapt off the blanket towards Minami. </p><p>He jumped high into the air between the two enemies and Minami.<br/>
Minami slightly fell off balance from the strength of Hinata’s jump as she looked in awe. </p><p>Okiawa, startled, started to lose his balance with Hoshi on top of him, who was equally as shocked. </p><p>“I’m going down!” Okiawa yelled as he staggered and fell with Hoshi landing on top of him. </p><p>Hinata, knowing he had time, brought his arms out calling for Minami, “Jump!” </p><p>Minami's eyes widened before shaking her head, fear taking over her body. </p><p>“Trust me, you know I’ll always catch you.” </p><p>Minami stared into the eyes of Hinata and sudden determination sparked. She slowly got onto her two feet, holding tightly onto the tree as she jumped off. </p><p>She fell, feeling the air surge through her hair, feeling the exhilarating feeling of flight, before she landed safely in Hinata's arms.<br/>
Hinata smiled, “See? I got you.”</p><p>Minami laughed, hugging him tightly as she squinted, “You’re too bright dad,” only to be held up farther into the sun despite Minami's attempts of escape.</p><p>Okiawa still on the ground pretending to die, urged a wine from Hoshi who lightly smacked him.<br/>
</p><p>“Dad.” Smack.<br/>
“Dad.” Smack.<br/>
“Dad!” Smack.</p><p>Okiawa shook his head as he sat up in faked confusion, “What happened?”</p><p>“You fell,” Hoshi remarked, rolling his eyes as he watched Okiawa fall back to the ground. </p><p>Minami who was sitting on top of Hinata’s shoulders saw Leo on top of Kageyama. She pointed towards him, “You left me!” </p><p>Leo shrugged, sticking his tongue out, “Survival of the fittest.” </p><p>“Revenge!” as she commanded Hinata to charge towards her brother. Hinata, as the daring knight he is, charged towards Kageyama eagerly. </p><p>Kageyama stood there taking in Leo's hurried yells, “Dad! You gotta move!" </p><p>As Hinata approached closer with Minami on his shoulders, Kageyama dodged at the last second leaving the two confused, with Hinata stumbling on his feet.</p><p>Leo laughed, his legs kicking out, “Get outplayed!” </p><p>“Not so fast!” as they both turned around to face Hoshi who was sitting on Iwaizumi’s shoulders. </p><p>Iwaizumi smirked, “Don’t forget about us,” as they charged into the fray. </p><p>Hinata, still smaller than Iwaizumi, ran away despite the protests of Minami, “Dad! We can fight them!” Instead, Kageyama faced Iwaizumi, challenging him as Leo and Hoshi stared each other down. </p><p>“So…” Iwaizumi said, drawing out his words, looking around. “What did it feel like to lose your game in The States?” </p><p>Kageyama glared, irritation growing within him, “At least we didn’t lose as bad as you guys did in Spain.” </p><p>Iwaizumi's eyes blazed with irritation as Okaiwa yelled from their original picnic area, “That's right honey, go get him!” </p><p>Hinata and Minami were carefully testing their limits as they watched the situation between Kageyama and Iwaizumi. </p><p>"Dad…" Minami whispers, "did you bring popcorn?"<br/>
"No," Hinata whispers back softly, "I kind of wish I did now…" as they both turned back towards the heated tension between the two. </p><p>Leo twisted around on Kageyama's shoulders to face Minami and mouthed, <i>help me</i>. Minami shook her head, too engrossed at the drama unfolding in front of them. </p><p>"I bet Hoshi is a better volleyball player than Leo," Iwaizumi stated. Hoshi looked down at his dad in surprise. </p><p>"Wait what? Dad—" Hoshi’s eyes grew wide.<br/>
Kageyama frowned, responding, "Excuse me? I taught Leo everything that needs to be known about being a setter. He's clearly more advanced." </p><p>Leo raised his arms up, trying to get his father's attention, "Dad! Can you—"</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Iwaizumi yelled, "Lets play a match and see!" </p><p>Kageyama turns towards the blanket and rushes towards the ball, still carrying a now terrified Leo. Okiawa who was cheering for his husband quickly abandons his seat to avoid the rampaging Kageyama. </p><p>Before Kageyama was able to reach the volleyball, Hinata swiftly jumped in front of him, raising his arms. "Why don't we all eat before we play? I'm sure the kids are hungry," he said while sheepishly smiling. </p><p>Leo vigorously nodded as he tapped on Kageyama's head, "Yeah dad, I'm starving."<br/>
Leo just wanted to get away from his dad’s anger issues. </p><p>Kageyama huffed. Proving Iwaizumi wrong was going to have to wait. "Okay. But right after—" </p><p>"That's great! Let's all eat lunch!" Hinata yells, calling everyone back to the blanket. </p><p>Okiawa brings out the bento boxes of sandwiches and onigiris as well as the beverages. </p><p>Hoshi and Minami dived for the sandwiches, quickly shoving it into their mouths as Leo slowly ate his onigiri, satisfied with the taste</p><p>Leo was reached out for his milk, but Kageyama handed one to him instead. Leo happily stucked his straw and smiled at the refreshing drink. </p><p>Leo happily sipped, until a thought struck his mind, "What would happen if broccoli replaced all the trees?" </p><p>Minami turned to look at him, "Then we eat it," bluntly stating. </p><p>"Then does broccoli turn into cauliflower when it dies?" Hoshi remarks, not noticing the stifled laughter from Oikawa. "Hattsun and Makki are influencing him too much…"</p><p>Leo gasped, "You're right!" </p><p>Minami rolled her eyes, "Forget about vegetables. What if dirt was replaced with rice?" The kid's eyes lit up, never having thought of the brilliant idea.</p><p>"I wouldn't mind that actually," Hoshi said.</p><p>"And water can be milk!" Leo excitedly yelled out to which Kageyama nodded with his approval. </p><p>Hinata and Iwaizumi looked on, shocked by the absurdity of it all. "So… what about that volleyball game?" Iwaizumi stated, reverting the conversation back to one he could understand. </p><p>☀ ☀ ☀</p><p> </p><p>"Are we even needed here?" Leo asked as he was standing on the side with Minami and Hoshi who were sitting down on the grass. </p><p>Minami shrugged, "Feels like a parent's pride thing. Just look at them," she said as she pointed towards their parents versing each other in a game of volleyball. </p><p>Okiawa tossed the ball towards Iwaizumi who ran to spike it. Hinata received the ball, his arms outstretched with a grin on his face. He bumped it towards Kageyama who was ready to toss it back to Hinata.<br/>
His fingers itching to touch the ball, eyeing the position of Hinata, he swiftly set the ball into the air. Everything seemed to slow down as Hinata watched the ball, soon his hand made contact, and he satisfyingly sent the ball slamming into the ground. </p><p>Iwaizumi tried to dive for the ball, but missed by an inch. </p><p>Hinata hollered as Kageyama kissed him on the forehead. </p><p>Iwaizumi sighed, “Man that reminds me of our high school days," as he patted a sulking Oikawa.</p><p>Okiawa pinched the bridge of his nose, "Don't remind me." </p><p>From the corner of his eye, he noticed the kid's lack of attention and waved, "Hey! Hoshi." Hoshi's ears perked up when he heard his father call him. "You wanna kick their butts?" Okiawa said, pointing towards Kageyama and Hinata. Hoshi nodded eagerly, wanting to get in on the action. </p><p>"What about us?" Leo wined. </p><p>Hinata stretched his legs, "You guys need to join too! We're going to show them who’s superior!" The twins hollered, rushing in to join their parents while sticking their tongues out towards the other family.</p><p>Hoshi glanced at both families and asked, "Isn't it unfair that they have more people?" </p><p>Iwaizumi smirked, "Makes winning more glorious."</p><p>Hinata and Kageyama each high-fived their kids, getting themselves ready for the ball. Okiawa hands Hoshi the volleyball and Hoshi can't help but feel content with the comforting feeling of it in his hands. Hoshi raised his arms and threw the ball high into the air before smacking it down to the enemy team. The ball soared high through the sky. </p><p>Minami cheered as the ball fell right into the groove of her arms, bouncing off towards Leo.</p><p>Leo's arms were already raised as the ball gently nestled into his hands. With a swift push of his arms, the ball soared even higher, squinting at the bright sun, he saw Kageyama making his way towards the ball. His feat barely hovering above the floor as he smacked it down towards the opposite side. </p><p>Iwaizumi dived for the ball once again, his knees scraping against the dirt, picking up the ball. "I don't miss twice!"<br/>
Okiawa ran towards the ball, his arms set. The motion that he perfected over the years of practice allowed the ball to glide through the air easily. He called for Hoshi who was eagerly waiting for his chance to hit the ball. </p><p>Eyes glinting, Hoshi ran up towards the imaginary net and jumped. </p><p>His legs bouncing off the ground. His right arm outstretched and his vision locked onto the ball. He slammed the ball towards Leo, where it bounced off his arms and flew off into the distance, landing far from them. </p><p>Minami groaned and sagged in defeat while Kageyama comforted Leo who kept muttering sorry. </p><p>Iwaizumi high fived Hoshi who had a wide grin on his face, the feeling of the ball hitting his hand remained. </p><p>The games continued with neither side backing down until the bright blue sky turned red and orange.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prequel 3: Goodbyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(goodbye fluff we’ll see you again in uh... 189208 chapters)<br/>Have fun~ <i>while it lasts</i> ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was gray, with the smell of rain matching the grey clouds resting on the horizon. 

</p><p> The kids were at the playground besides their middle school, saying their last goodbyes before starting their new lives in different high schools.</p><p>The volleyball soared high in the air as Leo tossed the ball towards Hoshi, who promptly bumped the ball towards Minami. The cycle continued, each eagerly shouting for the ball.</p><p>Leo’s phone abruptly rang, surprising him enough to get hit by the incoming ball. "Ow," he muttered, reaching up to fix his, now, lopsided glasses. Minami laughed as she watched her brother fumble with himself before flashing a glare at her. </p><p>"Leo, you should get it." Hoshi said as he picked up the ball, clutching it under his arm. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah," Leo muttered, slowly walking to the bench where their bags rested. His phone was vibrating, the sounds of <i>baby shark doo doo doo do</i> blasted throughout the playground. </p><p>Minami snickered, “When are you going to grow up? You've had that ringtone since you first got your phone.” </p><p>“Well sucks for you, it's a funny song... I like it, okay?— Hey dad," Leo said as he answered his phone. Minami and Hoshi resumed passing the ball between them as Leo nodded, "Yeah okay, we'll see you soon." He hung up and turned towards Minami and Hoshi. "Dad just called, we gotta get going."</p><p>The ball dropped into Minami's hands as she pouted, "I'm not ready to leave yet," as she looked wistfully at their school. </p><p>Hoshi put his hands in his pocket, preparing himself for the next few sentences he needed to say. He couldn't do it. Not yet.</p><p>"We should get going," turning his head away, reminding himself that everything was going to be okay. </p><p>"It looks like it's going to rain," Minami muttered as she peered up at the sky. </p><p>"We should hurry then, we're almost home," Leo responded, picking up his pace. He turned around to face Hoshi who was lagging behind, playing with the volleyball in his hands. "C'mon Hoshi! We gotta make it before the rain hits!" </p><p>Hoshi looked up from the ball and ran towards them, catching up. He forced a smile onto his face, and retorted, "I'll race you guys there!" Before running off. </p><p>"Oh it's on!" Minami yelled, rolling her sleeves up, chasing after him. </p><p>"Guys! Wait for me!" Leo shouted before sprinting to catch up. </p><p>Panting, they arrived in front of their homes as the sky turned into a palette of melancholy yellow, orange, and purple. </p><p>"I-" Hoshi raised his hand out of breath, "-won." </p><p>Stretching her back Minami laughed, "You wish! I did." </p><p>Leo looked at them, his eyebrow raised, "You both are crazy. I won." </p><p>They all looked at each other before bursting out in laughter, their smiles chasing away the gloomy sky. "I can't wait to have more fun in high school, and play volleyball with an actual team." Minami said, excitedly throwing her fist into the air. Hoshi stopped laughing, and his smile dropped. </p><p>Leo quickly spotted the shift in his mood, "Hey Hoshi, what's wrong?" </p><p>Hoshi turned to look at the twins and softly smiled, "Nothing, its… nothing." Leo tilted his head as Minami also started to notice his faltering smile. </p><p>She scoffed, "You can't lie to us," as she pointed to Leo, "He notices everything because of his nerd glasses." </p><p>Leo glared, "I'm sorry that I happen to be the smarter one," smirking. Minami stuck her tongue out, muttering curses under her breath. </p><p>Hoshi sighed looking away. "I—" </p><p>"Just tell us, it can't be that bad," Minami reassured Hoshi, as she put her hand on his shoulders, gently patting him. </p><p>His answers came out as whispers as Leo nudged him, "We can't hear you." </p><p>Hoshi clutched his shirt, clinging onto it. And with the last of his strength, he busted out, "I'm not going to Karasuno like you guys!" </p><p>The twins were stunned. Their smiles dropped, and the air tensed around them. Thunder struck in a near distance, as rain began pouring out of the gloomy sky. </p><p>Hoshi couldn't make his eyes meet the twins' eyes. "My parents want me to go to Aoba Johsai just like they did. And I guess it just makes more sense—" </p><p>Minami’s voice quivered, “But you told us that-” Tears fell out of her eyes, anger crossing her face as she turned away from him, running into the house. The front door slammed shut, and the sound resonated throughout the street. </p><p>Leo looked at Hoshi who's eyes were in a haze. Hoshi’s hands trembled as he looked into the sky, avoiding Leo’s gaze.</p><p>Leo brought himself to put his hand on his shoulders, "Thanks for telling us." </p><p>Hoshi looked down at him, as the rain slid down his face, like tears. "It was the right thing to do, right? Telling you guys, before disappearing?" </p><p>Leo halfheartedly laughed, "We'll still see you?" </p><p>"Of course, I'm not moving any time soon. And—  I'll also see you on the court." Hoshi responded bringing his hand out in a handshake, his eyes finally meeting Leo's. </p><p>Leo laughed as he returned the handshake, beaming his smile. "Hey, I'll talk to Minami about it, you know how she is with emotions." Hoshi slowly nodded. </p><p>Leo turned towards his home, "Promise we'll see each other on the court?" </p><p>Hoshi smiled with determination, already slightly feeling better, "You know it." </p><p>Leo put a hand over his head as he quickly ran to their front yard, before turning around and waving. Letting his hand drop, Hoshi bent to pick up the volleyball. He ran towards his own front door as the rain continued to fall like stars who had lost their way.</p><p>The door opened to Okiawa who had a somber smile on his face. "Did you tell them?" He gently asked, bringing a towel to dry his son’s hair. </p><p>Hoshi looked at the floor, watching the water drip, his mask of emotions crumbled. "Yeah. You heard it didn't you?" The towel hanging limp around his neck. </p><p>Okiawa nodded, "Even aliens could’ve heard that door slam. Your dad is on the phone with Hinata right now. He called right after Minami barged into their house, crying. He was very worried, but I think they understand now. And… Minami will calm down soon, so don't worry." </p><p>Hoshi dryly laughed, "Didn't you tell them?" </p><p>Okiawa shrugged, "It was just, kind of assumed, I guess. But now…" He pointed towards the bathroom, "Take a warm shower before you catch a cold. We don't want you sick on your first day of school." </p><p>Hoshi nodded, and shuffled into the bathroom before tears began dripping onto his towel. </p><p>"Minami’s in a state of shock right now." Iwazumi said as he walked towards Okiawa, phone in hand. </p><p>Okiawa sighed, "Those two… they liked each other for a while, didn't they?" </p><p>Iwazumi nodded, "Yeah, but Aoba Johsai is going to be better for him." </p><p>Okiawa put his hands on his hips, "Besides why would we send our son to our enemies? He's too good for them." Before manically laughing. </p><p>Iwazumi rolled his eyes sighing, "You're not helping."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>☀ ☀ ☀</p>
</div><p>"Hey sis?" Leo said as he knocked on her door. There was no response, but he heard sniffles through the thin walls of the house. He gently opened the door, meeting Minami who was curled up in her blankets. </p><p>Sitting beside her was Hinata and Kageyama, consoling her. Leo walked over as his parents made room for him. </p><p>"Sweetie, it's all going to be okay," Hinata said rubbing her arm. </p><p>Minami faced the wall, the blankets all bundled up around her. "I just— just— thought we'd all stay together." The sniffles continued as she rubbed her eyes vigorously. </p><p>Leo looked at her with soft eyes, "Hey, we'll all still be together, but just at separate schools… We'll still see Hoshi a lot!" Leo reminded Minami. Whenever Minami felt down, he would always be the one to get a smile back on her face, and even though he felt like a bullet had just pierced through his heart, he wanted to make sure she was okay.</p><p>"I don't know… we're all gonna be playing volleyball and that takes a lot of time out of our day…" Minami responded, her voice sounding dry and raspy. </p><p>“We'll make it work. We always do!" Leo said positively. </p><p>Kageyama ruffled Minami’s hair, "I learned from my past that despite being separated, you can still keep your strongest relationships. Take this annoying tangerine of a husband for example." </p><p>Minami turned around to face her family with a smile, "Well yeah cause you're married to him." </p><p>Hinata laughed as Kageyama struggled to find a response. "You know what I mean!" </p><p>She started giggling, “Yeah I know what you mean. Thank you guys for trying to make me feel better." </p><p>Leo flicked her on the forehead, "Anything for you, sis!" </p><p>Hinata grinned, "You wanna go into the kitchen for some hot choco?" </p><p>Minami shook her head, burrowing herself deeper into the cave of blankets, "No I'm going to stay here for a while, but call me for dinner." </p><p>Hinata and Kageyama nodded in response, and proceeded to leave and prepare dinner as Leo jumped into her bed despite her protests. Even more blankets flew all over the place with Leo charging to cover Minami in a pile of warmth, as she tried to fight back. Luckily he saw her tiny smile amidst her grumbles, and realized their future would still be okay.</p><p>The night sky cleared, and the stars twinkled in the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A New Star in the Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The twins woke up early, ready for their first day of high school. Minami dragged Leo out of his bed, nearly falling off with Leo, who was still comfortably wrapped in his blankets.</p><p>Minami glared at him, shaking Leo's covers till his head popped out, “Hey dumbass, wake up before I shove pancakes down your throat.”</p><p>Leo buried himself back in his covers, “I’m going to do that anyways.”</p><p>Kageyama walked out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth. Seeing his children yelling— what seemed to be battle cries— reminded him of the years of rivalry with Hinata, “you’re lucky you have the sun to wake you up, and not a stupidly hyper tangerine,” pointing towards Hinata who stood alongside him witnessing the madness as well. </p><p>Hinata turned around to glare at Kageyama. </p><p><i>Run or suffer</i>. Kageyama knew which one to choose, he quickly told the kids to hurry down for breakfast before scurrying back to the bathroom, avoiding Hinata's glare.</p><p>The twins got ready and hurried down to the kitchen. They were greeted by the smell of blueberry pancakes and good morning kisses from Hinata, who seemed less riled up after chasing Kageyama— nearly killing the poor guy.</p><p>The twins were battling each other to see who could shove more food in their mouths when Kageyama looked at the time. "Looks like it's time to head out kiddos. It's your first time riding through the mountains." </p><p>Minami rushed out of her chair, excited to start her day, while Leo quickly swallowed his last few bites, rushing out after her. Minami was already on the street, sitting on her blue bike waiting for Leo to follow. He slowly brought his own bike up towards Minami's and swung his legs over, preparing to speed ahead of Minami once they left the house. Just as the twins were about to leave, they heard the neighbor's door open, seeing Hoshi who was walking down the driveway. Hoshi stopped when he saw the twins, and his eyes lingered on Minami who avoided his gaze. </p><p>Leo waved. "Hey! Are you heading out for school too?" </p><p>Hoshi slowly walked up to them and nodded, "it's a bit early, but being early is better than being late."</p><p>Leo raised his eyebrow, laughing, "your dad kicked you out, didn't he?" </p><p>Hoshi grimaced, "he yelled at me to get out."</p><p> Leo burst out in laughter, looking towards Minami to see if she also found it amusing. All Leo was met with was Minami looking off into the distance, his smile faltered. Minami didn’t know how to react, let alone have the courage to look at Hoshi in the eyes. She heard Hoshi sigh, and felt his eyes burning the back of her head. She grimaced, clutching the handles of her bike tightly, making sure not to accidentally meet Hoshi's eyes as she looked towards Leo. </p><p>"Minami I-" Hoshi said softly as Minami abruptly cut him off, "c' mon Leo, we gotta get going," before peddling down the road. </p><p>Leo sighed, looking back towards Hoshi, "which direction are you going?" </p><p>Hoshi glanced at the shrinking silhouette of Minami slowly disappearing into the sunrise. "Actually the same way as you… "</p><p>“Great! We can keep each other company since Minami apparently is ditching us!" As Leo flicked his gears into motion, hoisting his bag higher onto his shoulders, he sped away, following Minami's trail. </p><p>Hoshi smiled softly, "yeah, I guess." as he went to catch up to Leo.<br/>
</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>☀ ☀ ☀</p>
</div><p>Leo waved goodbye to Hoshi when they arrived at the corner of the mountain. Glancing at the sun, it was painted in beautiful, bright colors. Leo happily pedaled up the mountain as the orange glow peaked from the mountain side. He saw a figure in the far distance staring up towards the sky. Knowing it was Minami, he slowed down.</p><p>"I thought you were at school already?" Leo asked as he pulled up besides her. </p><p>Minami looked up to her brother, "we have some time before school begins, so I decided to wait for you." </p><p>Leo smiled, poking her cheek, "thanks sis."</p><p> Minami nodded nonchalantly, as she adjusted her bike and started to ride off into the path once again. Pedaling through the countryside was serene. There were barely any cars on the street, and it was just the twins and the world. Minami breathed in the fresh air, remembering a moment when her father told her, <i>his secret to getting buffed</i>, which was basically riding up the mountain everyday. Well... it did seem to work.</p><p>Soon the twins saw Karasuno High School in the distance, excitedly speeding up their bikes. They whizzed past other students who jumped out of their way and arrived at the school entrance, successfully not killing anyone in the process. Both couldn't contain their excitement of having a new beginning, especially with the concept of being part of a volleyball team. They got off their bikes and placed them at the racks before entering. The hallways bustled with students, echoing with the chatters of friends and teachers.</p><p>Checking their schedules, they approached classroom 1-3. Sliding the door open, Leo poked his head inside, making Minami roll her eyes. She slapped Leo's head, and told him to move. Wincing, Leo walked over to a random desk, far away from his sister, and proceeded to lifelessly drop onto the desk, still not fully awake. </p><p>The teacher entered the room, and after saying good mornings to the class, he stated that they were going to be seated alphabetically. Minami's eyes flashed towards Leo as he hazily smiled back at her, slamming his head back onto his desk. </p><p>Minami scowled as the teacher called her name to sit behind Leo. As Leo turned around from his seat giving a little wave, Minami wholeheartedly ignored him, sticking her tongue out in the process. </p><p>"Leo Shoyo, please turn around," said the teacher, causing Leo to quickly face the front of the classroom, sheepishly muttering "sorry" as class began. He heard Minimi snicker behind him, causing Leo to turn around again, and the teacher to yell at him once more. </p><p>The day hurried along as they finished their last few classes. The sun shined brightly through the windows, amidst the sounds of clubs preparing to find new recruits from the 1st years. The twins eagerly kept their eyes on the clock as their teacher began ending the first day of class. </p><p>“Important announcement! You all need to choose a club to join, so I suggest that if you already have an idea on what you want to do, go check it out after class ends.” After a few more important announcements, the bell rang and the students ecstatically got out of their seats, rushing out, happy to finish their first day. </p><p>Minami and Leo sprinted out, quickly making their way through the mass of students, flinging the doors open to meet the new scene of students bustling around the school. Nearing the school’s gyms, they stopped to catch their breaths, staring at one another with a newfound spark in their eyes.</p><p>Leo quickly patted Minami on the back, his hand rubbing her gently, as she tried pushing him away. “I’ll see you later?” Leo asked. </p><p>Minami smirked, “At the front of the school. If you don’t get in, don’t bother showing your face.” </p><p>Leo whimpered, throwing his arms over his eyes, “I wouldn’t dare. I’d never hear the end of your ego.” Minami stuck her tongue out and ran away, waving goodbye as they both separated— seemingly into a new chapter of their lives.</p><p>They’ll get in the volleyball team, they know for sure they will.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ready, Set, Go!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is in Minami's POV :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minami stared in awe as the looming structure of the gym towered over her. The middle school’s gym was average but compared to the gym Karasuno had, it was nothing. Steering her eyes away from the building, she walked towards the door, taking a deep breath. </p>
<p>As she saw the gym’s interior, hearing the squeaks of sneakers, she walked in with bravery. Shielding her eyes from the bright lights, the faces of the girl’s volleyball team turned towards her as happiness etched onto their faces. </p>
<p>“Hey!” one of them yelled, waving her hands as she ran over to Minami, “Are you here for the volleyball team?” </p>
<p>Minami nodded. </p>
<p>Another girl laughed, “It’s only the first day. You should check out the other clubs before you make your final deci-” </p>
<p>“No,” Minami stated strongly, “I’m joining the volleyball team.” </p>
<p>The gym turned silent as her words hung in the air. </p>
<p>The girl with dark brown hair started to laugh as she slapped Minami’s back, “I like you!” </p>
<p>Another girl with golden hair rolled her eyes as she watched Minami, “Well since you seem so adamant, why don’t we introduce ourselves.” </p>
<p>The girls lined up and their presence was overwhelming. An official volleyball team… finally. Minami’s excitement couldn’t get any bigger. “Let’s begin at the end, Haori,” the girl with dark brown hair, who spoke earlier raised her hand to wave. “Hello, my name is Haori. I’m a second year and one of the wing spikers.” Haori seemed chill as she yawned, perfectly relaxed in the environment. </p>
<p>“Oooh! Next is me!” Minami’s eyes traveled to the next girl, the one who slapped her back, “My name is Riki! I’m also a second year student, and I’m the libero!” She raised her hands, cheering. Compared to Haori, Riki’s presence was loud. </p>
<p>Minami laughed as the girl next to Riki began, “My name is Ayami. I’m another second year and the setter.” Minami studied her calm demeanor, feeling her eyes staring at her way too intently. Ayami reminded Minami of Kageyama and the thoughts made her silently laugh as she imagined him drinking his milk in peace.</p>
<p>“Hey! I’m Violet and I’m a third year! I transferred from America back when I was a first year!” Violet tapped her face as if she forgot to say something, “Oh! I’m a middle blocker,” she continued smiling. </p>
<p>Minami looked up to see Violet, towering over her. “Violet, your height might be scaring our first year,” spoke the next girl. </p>
<p>“Oh!” Violet turned towards Minami, “I’m sorry!” </p>
<p>Minami shook her head, “It's okay.” </p>
<p>Violet started patting the next girl as she spoke, “My name is Ivy and you can find me with the rest of the third years. I am also the one and only ace of the team!” </p>
<p>Riki snickered, “There’s only one ace, there's nothing special about you.” </p>
<p>Ivy faced Riki, with her face turning red, “Let me live, Riki!” </p>
<p>The final girl stepped forward, crossing her arms, “And I’m the captain, yours truly Yumia.” Yumia raised her hand towards the team, “This is the female volleyball team, and we’ve seen success in the recent years, but I know we can do better.” The other girls became quiet, straightening their backs with unspoken determination as they heard the words. The captain turned towards Minami once again, “Why don’t you introduce yourself and your position.” </p>
<p>Minami nodded and faced the team, her body tight and her hands were clenched. “My name is Minami Shoyou. This is my first year at Karasuno and I’m a wing spiker!” Minami bowed, her head lowered and her arms rigid by her sides, “I hope I can join this team and prove myself worthy!” </p>
<p>Raising her head, her eyes met the team. Riki was grinning at her, flashing a thumbs up while the captain stared at her. Ivy whispered into Yumia’s ears as Minami watched her eyes grow from surprise. Disbelief when she stared at Minami as she tilted her head in confusion. Yumia coughed, recollecting herself. </p>
<p>Before Yumia could continue, the gym doors opened to see another girl, looking into the gym and jumping when she saw everyone stare at her. She bowed, her body shaking, “I’m sorry!” Violet walked towards the girl but she jumped back from her height, almost falling off the steps leading into the gym. Violet, surprised, helped her in, muttering a sorry. Riki doubled over in laughter as Haori rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>Yumia noticed that the new girl was trembling. “Are you here for the volleyball team too?</p>
<p>“Yes. My name is Kaori and I’m a first year. N- nice to meet you.” Yumia nodded. “Well that’s two first years joining.” </p>
<p>Riki cheered, “HECK YEAH! WE’RE GOING TO NATIONALS THIS YEAR!” </p>
<p>Ivy smacked the back of Riki’s head, telling her to shut up. </p>
<p>Kaori’s eyes turned towards Minami. Surprised, she noticed that Minami was shorter than most of the girls in the team. </p>
<p>Minami catched her stare and grinned. “My name is Minami. I’m in class 1-3, what about you?” She extended her hand. </p>
<p>Kaori shyly grabbed her hand, “Class 1-2. It’s nice to meet you!” </p>
<p>Yumia clapped her hands, calling out to the team, “Okay guys! Since everyone is here, we should wait for coach-” </p>
<p>“No need,” as the doors slid open, entering a familiar face. Her bright orange hair was up in a ponytail and her body looked muscular from all the training she did, “I’m here.” </p>
<p>As her eyes readjusted to the lighting of the gym, she found Minami staring back at her and gasped, her hands pointing. “You!” </p>
<p>Minami stared at her, and turned to look at the others who looked at her, “Me?” </p>
<p>The coach quickly walked over to her, excitement in her eyes, “You’re their kid!” </p>
<p>Confused, Minami began to speak but got cut off as the coach continued, “I watched you play back in middle school! Your parents definitely taught you well! That jump and your speed!” The gym was quiet as they watched the interaction between the two. Stepping back, the coach calmed herself and faced the team, “I can feel it. It’s going to be a good year.” </p>
<p>Riki stepped forward, “Uhm… Coach Konatsu, I don’t understand-”</p>
<p>“What she means Riki,” Ayami spoke, staring at Minami, “Is that our first year friend here isn’t from an ordinary family.” </p>
<p>Riki turned to face Minami, still confused, “What?” </p>
<p>Coach sighed as Minami stood there, awkwardness settling into her bones, she didn’t expect her first day to go like this. “Shouyo. Her last name is Shouyo.” </p>
<p>Riki’s face became irritated as she tried to comprehend, “Shouyo? Where did I-oh!” </p>
<p>Riki gasped as her eyes widened, “You’re a Shouyo?!” </p>
<p>Minami nodded, unsure on how to continue, “I am?” </p>
<p>Riki grabbed her shoulders, “Holy! Coach was right, we’re totally going to Nationals this year!” </p>
<p>Haori sighed, her face unenthusiastic, “Are you seriously putting all our hopes and dreams onto one kid, just because her parents are famous volleyball players?” She rolled her eyes, “Like I get it, Kageyama and Hinata Shouyo are some of Japan’s greatest volleyball players, but seriously?” </p>
<p>Riki sighed annoyed, “Look Haori, I’m not throwing everything onto her, like look at us!” Her arms spread towards the team, “We’re pretty damn good on our own! I’m just saying, she would be a great addition to our team!” </p>
<p>Haori scoffed, “Still sounds like-” </p>
<p>Riki sighed, as she stood right in front of Haori,“You seriously want to do this right now Haori? How many times have you skipped practice last year-” </p>
<p>Yumia sensed the tension, “Break it up you two, you don’t want to scare away our new recruits do you,” Her glares staring daggers at the two. They quickly broke apart, each one still glaring at the other. </p>
<p>Coach shook her head, sighing and faced Minami and Kaori, “Tomorrow we’ll do a practice game and see where your skills are at,” her eyes glinting while staring at Minami, “And remember to bring the club papers too!” </p>
<p>They both nodded and turned towards the team and bowed, “Thank you for having us!” they said in unison. The team smiled and waved goodbye, besides Haori who looked off into the distance. The two left together, gathering their stuff  from the floors of the gym, and walked towards the front gates. They walked slowly past the other gyms as the glistening sun began to set. Although it was the first time they met, it was a quiet and peaceful quiet. Their footsteps echoed from the school walls as Minami spoke quickly, “Ah! I need to go grab my bike!”</p>
<p>Kaori smiled, “Oh, I can wait!” Minami hastily said thanks as she ran off to grab her bike from the racks. Upon approaching, she saw Leo’s still next to hers and knew that Leo was probably not done. Quickly grabbing her bike, she wheeled it back to Kaori who waited patiently along the sides of the school. “I’m back!” Minami exclaimed, slightly gasping for air. </p>
<p>Kaori giggled, as they resumed their walk, “Did you run? You seem pretty energized.” </p>
<p>Minami shook her head, “No, I guess I’m just anticipating the ride back home.” </p>
<p>Kaori’s head tiled, “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Minami looked off towards the mountains, “I live on the other side of the mountains.” </p>
<p>Kaori gasped, “Oh! That must be tiring,” as she too looked at the mountains, standing strong against the glistening sky. </p>
<p>Minami laughed, “Yeah, but it’s worth it coming here. My parents attended Karasuno and they met here, we kinda owe it to them.” </p>
<p>Kaori was silent as her thoughts gathered, “So… you’re the daughter of two famous volleyball players?” </p>
<p>“Yeah… I guess.” </p>
<p>“What’s it like?” Kaori suddenly became flustered as she shook her hands, “Oh! But you don’t have to answer…” </p>
<p>Minami grinned, her hands steering the bike as they walked, “No, it’s okay.” She looked towards the sky, “I don’t know. Our whole family are lunatics about volleyball, and just generally crazy.” Minami smiled, “If my parents weren’t married to each other, they would probably marry a volleyball.” </p>
<p>Kaori giggled as Minami continued, “I have a twin brother who also plays volleyball.” </p>
<p>“What’s he like?” Minami’s face scrunched up, envisioning Leo making fun of her in her head, “He’s weird and a complete dumbass, but he’s alright.” </p>
<p>Kaori’s laughter filled up the silence as they approached the gate, “He seems very interesting…?” </p>
<p>“He is interesting alright. I gotta wait for him here, so you can go ahead home!” </p>
<p>“Okay,” Kaori stepped towards the gates, “Well then Minami, I’ll see you at practice tomorrow.” Waving as she turned at the gates. </p>
<p>“You too!” yelled Minami who sighed, laying her head against her bike, waiting for Leo to hurry up so they could still see the sun set while riding home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fly High!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! This is in Leo's POV. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He could barely contain his excitement as he ran towards the gym, his legs stomping on the ground in a whirl of excitement. He stopped as he saw the front doors shining in all its glory, the metal glistened underneath the sunlight with sparks of hope. His hands excitedly reached out, to grab the handle, when suddenly,  "Hey!" Leo's eyes turned towards the voice as he saw someone approach the gym, their hands waving in the air. “I saw you somewhere before!”</p><p>Noticing the blonde haired, freckled face, with a smile that resonated the sun, Leo quickly realized who he was, "Dino Tsukishima, was it?" </p><p>Dino walked up, nodding his head as a grin stretched across his face, "That's me!" Pointing to himself. Dino stared at Leo and then towards the door, "Trying out for the volleyball team too?" Leo nodded, his hands already grasping the door. "Then open the door already!" Leo laughed as he slid it open, the sounds of metal screeching ringing through the air. They both entered the gym as Leo looked in awe at how the sun shined on the metal poles holding the net, and the numerous volleyballs on the ground. The hardwood floors glistened and the tall ceilings towered above their heads. He immediately noticed the team of upperclassmen and hastily bowed his head as a greeting. "Hello!" The team approached them, scattering volleyballs behind them as they surrounded Leo and Dino.</p><p>"Hey! You must be first years! Trying out for the team?" A boy with brown hair and blonde highlights smiled back at them. He eyed the first years one by one, and whistled in surprise, "Damn you're tall." Dino smirked and crossed his arms as the guy began to laugh. </p><p>Dino and Leo looked around towards the team, prompting them to introduce themselves, "Guess I'll begin!” The boy who greeted them spoke first. “My name is Hikaru, your second year and middle blocker!" </p><p>Tilting his head Leo spoke, "You're not the captain?" </p><p>Hikaru laughed, "Me? The captain? Nah," and he pointed toward a guy standing with his arms crossed, a silent expression across his face, "He's the captain." </p><p>The captain gave a blank stare before responding, “Ayama, third year." </p><p>"Ooh! My turn!" Spoke the person standing next to Hikaru. Jumping up and down in the air he began, "My name is Kise, fellow second year, and I'm-" He dramatically pointed to himself, "Your libero!" Hikaru threw hands around the air, helping Kise flaunt himself as if he was in the spotlight. </p><p>A boy who seemed to tower over Kise walked over to smack him in the head, "Behave yourselves," before turning to face Leo and Dino. "My name is Kousei and I'm the second year in charge of these two idiots." Giving them a warning look with his eyes. Hikaru stuck his tongue out in response and the next person began. </p><p>He bowed, his hands flourishing around him, "Hisaki, third year, setter." </p><p>Leo stared into Hisaki’s eyes, "You're the setter?" </p><p>Hisaki's head tilted, "Yes?" </p><p>Leo smiled, "I'm a setter too!" </p><p>Hisaki eyed him and grinned, "I can't wait to see you play then...that is if you make it-" </p><p>"Okay Hisaki you don't need to scare them like that" as a boy with an angelic smile pushed Hisaki away. "Don't mind him, he's a little… what's the word, smug. Before I forget, I'm Ryu, the ace and the last third year. I can't wait to work with you guys!" Before continuing to scold Hisaki for his behavior.</p><p>The last upperclassmen game in front of the two, "Last but not least, my name is Rin and I'm a second year," who gave them a reassuring smile. "You guys should introduce-" </p><p>The gym doors shot open as another guy walked in, his eyes landing on the team before brightening when they saw Dino. "You're already here!" </p><p>Dino rolled his eyes, "Duh." The mystery person smacked Dino on the back and laughed as Dino recoiled from the impact. </p><p>He turned to face the team and loudly spoke, "Hello! My name is Katsuki Tsukishima and I'm a first year student!" </p><p>Hikaru shrugged, "I was gonna say to introduce yourselves, but I guess someone already beat me to it." </p><p>Hisaki sighed, "Do we have to reintroduce ourselves again?" He noticed Ryu glaring at him again, making him look back down. </p><p>Dino turned to face the team, his hands in his pockets, "I'm Katuski's cousin, Dino Tsukishima and I'm a first year too!" </p><p>Leo took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. His body pulsated with a newfound strength as he ushered himself to speak, "My name is Leo Shoyo and I'm a first year. Like I said before, I'm a setter." He returned a smile on his face, as his heart was beating frantically. Whether from fear or excitement he didn’t know. All he knew was that, he was finally here. </p><p>The doors slid open as a guy in a black tracksuit with his blonde hair up in a bun, entered the gym. His eyes traveled over to the team as he gasped, hurrying towards the first years. </p><p>"Is the coach okay?" Kise whisphered. </p><p>Hikaru shrugged,"Beats me." </p><p>Leo was trying to register what was going on before realizing, "Coach!" </p><p>The team turned towards Leo in surprise, "You already know the Coach?" Ryu asked, his eyes wide with confusion. </p><p>Coach Ukai put his hands on Leo's shoulders, "Leo, how’ve you been?" Before turning to the rest of the first year boys, "Well, if it isn't the Tsukishima cousins." </p><p>Hikaru rubbed his eyes, "What is going on?" </p><p>Everyone was in a state of shock. Coach Ukai turned towards Leo, "Your parents called me earlier to tell me that you were coming!" </p><p>Leo laughed, "Of course I was!" </p><p>Coach Ukai chuckled, “How’s your sister?”</p><p>“At the female volleyball team right now,” Leo responded, pointing in the direction of the other gym. </p><p>Kise’s eyes lit up upon hearing Leo’s response, “You have a sister?!” he smiled excitedly.  </p><p>Kousei spoke up to Kise, "Shut up," </p><p>"But Kousei…" </p><p>"No." Kousei responded abruptly. </p><p>"Coach," Ayama, Leo remembered as the captain of the team, hasilty spoke. </p><p>"Ah," Coach Ukai responded when he came back to his senses, "I better explain." His arms gathered around the first years, dragging them closer, "These kiddos are the kids of the first team I've ever coached in Karasuno. You know… the ones who are professional volleyball players now. Well…except for you Katsuki." </p><p>"Hey!" He yelled out, "Have you met Mom? She’s just as tough as anyone! And Dad is not bad at volleyball either-" </p><p>Dino grabbed his cousin by the shoulders, “Shush Katsuki.”  Katsuki began to pout as he crossed his arms. </p><p>"This is so cool!" Hikaru’s eyes glistened. </p><p>"Now I remember!" Rin spoke out  as all eyes turned to him, "Leo is the son of Kageyama and Hinata and Dino is the son of Kei Tsukishima." </p><p>Hisaki sighed, "Great we got a bunch of famous kids with us…" </p><p>"Which means that they're good!" Hikaru said, ending Hisaki's sentence with a smile.</p><p>Hisaki rolled his eyes, “They might be all talk and no action.”</p><p>Ryu ignored Hisaki’s comment as he excitedly turned towards Ayama like a dog that was about to get a treat, "Can they join?" </p><p>Ayama continued to stare at the first years, and Leo couldn't help but clench his hands in his shirt, his nerves starting to get the better of him. </p><p>"Bring your club papers tomorrow," Ayama spoke before turning towards the back of the gym. </p><p>"Eh?!" The team turned towards Ayama in shock and Leo couldn't help but smile. His hands started shaking, but not from fear this time. He smiled, knowing that he would continue to play volleyball. I'll see you on the court Hoshi. </p><p>Katsuki shouted in joy as he wrapped Dino in a hug, who awkwardly patted his back. Ukai ruffled Leo's hair as he looked up towards his new Coach. "If the captain says you all can join then I'm not opposing him." </p><p>Kise and Hikaru ran towards them, pumped up, "Aye! Aye! We're gonna kick some butt this year!" </p><p>Kousei sighed, putting his head into his hands, "Those idiots," before facing the first years with a grin, "Congrats!" </p><p>Hisaki frowned at Leo, with an uncertain look on his face. Leo turned to meet his eyes, refusing to back off. Hisaki raised an eyebrow, "You don't look too bad kid," before turning back to pick up a volleyball.</p><p>He promptly threw the ball at Leo with no warning. Confused, Leo stared at the ball which seemingly moved as the world slowed down before him. </p><p>The ball in all its glory, holding the blood, sweat, and tears of all players before and now. The hopes and dreams danced in a pile of unachieved wishes resonated from the ball as it soared in the air. However, Leo did not focus on that. He could only see how the ball flew as swift as a crow. His knees bent, prepping him to jump. His arms outstretched as if he was preparing to take flight, and as he shot up, he made contact with the ball. His arms guided the ball straight back to Hisaki, as if he had helped it grow wings.</p><p>Hisaki stared back as he caught the ball. A new gleam in his eyes.</p><p>Leo, confused but not wanting to dwell on it, looked away towards the outside of the gym through the windows. The sky outside was dark, no trace of the sun left as he realized that he needed to meet Minami. Coach Ukai clapped his hands, making the entire team face him, "Congratulations to our new members! Training begins tomorrow." The team hollered as they began to clean up the volleyballs scattered around the gym floor. Leo slowly picked up some balls, holding them tightly to his chest. Resolve on his face as he realized this was his life now and that he could not be happier. </p><p>After the gym was thoroughly cleaned, the first years left together and Leo breathed in the crisp cool air, as the moonlight shone upon them. </p><p>"So Leo," Katsuki asked, "Where do you live?" He tilted his face up towards the mountain, seeing Dino listen in on their conversation from the corner of his eye. </p><p>"I live on the other side of the mountains." </p><p>"Wow," replied Katsuki, "must be tough." </p><p>Leo laughed, his hands gripping his bag tightly, "It's good exercise, like Dad says." His eyes wandered towards Dino and Katsuki, "So you guys are cousins?" </p><p>Dino nodded, staring straight ahead. "Yeah, Dino's dad is my uncle," </p><p>Katsuki replied, "Uncle Tsukishima! And my mom is the older sister of someone else who attended Karasuno." </p><p>Leo whipped his head towards Katsuki, "Really who?" </p><p>"It's uncle Tanaka and," Katsuki pondered, "Now that I think about it my entire family basically attended Karasuno, weird." </p><p>"Gives you even more reason to attend doesn't it?" Dino replied as Leo chuckled in agreement. </p><p>"You're right but-" Katsuki ran ahead and then suddenly turned around, his silhouette framed by the moon, as his smile shined, "Wouldn't it be weird if I went to Shiratorizawa?" </p><p>Dino chuckled, "Dad thinks that the people that attend that school are annoying," Leo and Katsuki laughed along. As they got to know each other, their conversation never stopped, filling the silence of the school’s campus. </p><p>"Oh! I gotta go get my bike!" Leo said as he hurriedly ran off. As he approached the rack, he noticed Minami's bike was missing and knew that she was waiting for him at the entrance. He quickly brought his bike back to Dino and Katsuki who patiently waited for him. </p><p>"Thanks for waiting for me," Leo said as he panted for air. </p><p>Katsuki wrapped an arm around him, "No problem! Now…" as he pointed ahead, "Let's go home!" When they approached the gate, Leo noticed a lone figure near a bike, tapping away on their phone. Leo brightened up as he ran as fast as he could with his bike towards his twin. Minami looked up and shrieked, noticing the rate that Leo was coming towards her and quickly jumped back. </p><p>Leo stopped when he appeared right in front of Minami and sheepishly smiled, "Hey sis!" Before flinching at the punch Minami gave him. "Ow…" </p><p>"Stupid, are you trying to run me over with your bike?" </p><p>Leo muttered his sorrys as they turned their heads upon hearing the chuckles from Dino and Katsuki. "Oh! I should introduce you to our classmates." </p><p>Pointing towards Dino, "This is Dino Tsukishima," who nodded at Minami, "And this is Katsuki Tsukishima," who waved, "They tried out for the team with me." </p><p>Minami opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by Leo, "And they're cousins." Minami rolled her eyes at Leo, as she stared at the Tsukishima cousins, "It's nice to meet you." </p><p>Katsuki smiled, "Likewise." Minami checked her phone, suddenly realizing the time, "Oh! We gotta get home!" She swung her legs over her bike and adjusted her bag, "C'mon Leo!" She waved towards the cousins, "Have a safe trip home!" As she began to pedal back home. Leo quickly followed suit and waved goodbye towards the others, "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" And followed after his twin. </p><p>They were pedaling side by side through the peaceful mountainside. The moon and the stars were shining in the night sky as the cool breeze swept through. Occasionally moving towards the side because of a car, the twins kept eachother company, as always. "It's such a small world," said Leo. </p><p>"Why?" Minami asked as she continued to stare ahead. </p><p>"Dino and Katsuki's parents also attended Karasuno and Dino is the son of a famous volleyball player!" </p><p>Minami turned her head towards Leo, her hands grasping the handles of the bike, "Really? Our dads must know them then." </p><p>Leo nodded, "They do. He played volleyball with them when they were in high school." </p><p>Minami chuckled, "It really is a small world" as she stared up at the sky. The stars twinkled above the twins as they quickly pedaled back home. Their adrenaline from the day was beginning to wear off and a sigh of relief escaped the twins when they saw their house in the distance. </p><p>Getting off their bikes, they slowly walked towards the garage, making sure their bikes were securely locked. The front door opened and the faces of Kageyama and Hinata smiled at them from the doorway. Leo ran through, hugging both of them while Minami followed behind letting them to hug her too. </p><p>"Dinner is ready!” Hinata said as the twins began to go upstairs. </p><p>"Come back down when you're ready," Kageyama added. </p><p>Leo looked down, his hands on the railing, stopping to look at his parents in the middle of the stairway. "I have so much to tell you guys!" </p><p>Minami, annoyed, pushed Leo out of the way, "Can you please move?" </p><p>Kageyama and Hinata laughed as they replied, "Tell us at dinner."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Triple Alliance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minami quickly ran to the gym clutching her school bag. Making sure she didn’t trample anything behind her as she entered the gym. She was greeted with the smell of the gym floors and the team’s cheers as they warmed up.</p><p>“So…” Yumia spoke, her arms crossed as she stood at the doorway, “Do you have your papers?” Minami nodded and quickly rummaged through her bag to find the paper crumpled at the bottom. Smiling sheepishly, she handed it to her Captain. Yumia sighed and stepped away from the entrance of the gym. Minami happily strolled inside, flashing a smile at Riki and Kaori who waved back at her. </p><p>Her eyes wandered towards the net that towered above her at the center of the court. Coach Konatsu stood at the side, with a clipboard in her hand and called out towards Minami when she saw her enter. “Hey Minami, come over here!” </p><p>Minami jogged over as Coach pointed towards the net, “We’re gonna do a simple 3v3 today, to test your skills, and all that.” Minami’s eyes lit up, excitement flowing through her body. “So go stretch and prepare and I’ll tell you how it’s going to work.” Minami hastily nodded as she ran off towards Kaori who was stretching on the other side of the gym. Her body stretched out in a split as she twisted herself around.</p><p> “Wow, I didn’t know you were so flexible,” Minami remarked as she plopped herself down, stretching her legs to the side. </p><p>Kaori shrugged, “Benefits of being tall?,” giggling when Minami glared back at her. Kaori sighed as she looked towards the court. </p><p>Minami followed her eyes, “What are you thinking about?”</p><p>“It’s just… I was never really much in my middle school team. I was just a pinch server.” </p><p>Minami tilted her head, “So?” </p><p>Kaori turned towards Minami, plastering a smile on her face, “It’s nothing.” </p><p>Minami raised her eyebrow and slung her arm around Kaori’s shoulders. “Pinch servers are important too! Besides, we’re in high school now! This is our time to learn and grow!” Minami grabbed her shoulders, “We’re in Karasuno, it’s time to fly high!” </p><p>Kaori stared at her, letting the words sink in. Kaori let out a deep sigh as she nodded, “You’re right.” </p><p>Minami winked, “I’m always right,” as they walked towards the rest of the team near the entrance of the gym.</p><p>Soon, Coach called the team to huddle around her as she explained what was going to happen today. “Okay so, our newest members will be with Ayami and you guys will be playing against Riki, Yumia, and Ivy.” </p><p>Riki turned towards the girls, “Aw yeah! Get ready to get plummeted! No matter how good Coach says you are, you’re no match for your upperclassmen!” </p><p>Ayami quietly studied the other three, and turned towards Minami and Kaori, ignoring Riki, “It’s gonna be a strange game, but I think we got this.” In the background, Riki was protesting against Ayami ignoring her, while Yumia sighed. </p><p>“Kaori, you stay up at the front, we’re gonna use your height to our advantage,” Ayami spoke as Kaori moved towards the net. Ayami turned to Minami, “Stand beside her, so either one of you can pick up the ball.” </p><p>Riki snickered from the opposite side of the net, “Scared Ayami?” Ayami flashed a glare towards Riki who instantly shut-up. </p><p>Ayami sneered, “Scared?” in which Riki stuck her tongue out in response. </p><p>Coach’s whistle blew, signaling the beginning of the game. Ivy served the ball over the net and ran to her position. Kaori called out for the ball as it fell into her arms. The ball flew overhead as Ayami adjusted her position. She could see Riki waiting, her knees bent and her eyes focused. </p><p>Ayami’s eyes flashed towards Minami who stuck a glance at her.  Minami’s thoughts were focused on the ball, noticing everyone’s movements around her. The sunlight filtered through the windows as she saw the other team waiting on the other side. Her arms flew behind her as her legs pushed off the ground. </p><p>Ayami’s eyes grew in surprise as she hastily tossed the ball towards Minami. The ball nicely reached her place near the net, but she noticed that it was still lower than what she usually got from Leo.</p><p>It didn't matter anyways. </p><p>The ball slammed onto the court as she saw Ivy jump in response. </p><p>“Shit,” Riki jumped out of surprise as she tried to dive for the ball. </p><p>The ball landed with a thud.</p><p>Minami fell back onto the ground, her hands red and stinging. The gym was silent as everyone looked towards Minami. </p><p>Kaori was the first to break the silence, she squealed, “Nice job!” </p><p>Minami smiled, feeling how good it was to hit the ball high in the court. Her hands clenched as she turned towards Ayami, “A little higher please.” Minami was determined to score another point.</p><p>Ayami raised an eyebrow, “I didn’t think you were ready.” </p><p>Minami looked amused, “I’m always ready,” before returning back to her spot next to Riki. </p><p>Riki whistled, “Damn, now I can see what Coach was talking about,” as she smiled back at Minami.</p><p>Coach was clapping her hands loudly in the background, hollering a sound of celebration. </p><p>Ivy nodded, “But, it’s our turn now. Let’s show them what their upperclassmen got!” </p><p>Yumia did not reply, staring down Minami with a blank expression. </p><p>Kaori served the ball over as it slightly wobbled, flying over the net. Yumia dug for the ball slowly getting it off the ground. </p><p>“Huh? Did that ball just-?” Riki said as Ivy yelled at her. </p><p>“Riki! You need to set!” </p><p>“Oh!” as she ran towards the ball. </p><p>Kaori and Minami stood next to each other, their knees and arms slightly bent as they waited for a spike. Ivy ran up towards the net as she jumped. Kaori and Minami jumped in response. Ivy’s eyes flashed as Kaori’s arms towered above her. The ball flew in front of her hands and Ivy smashed the ball. The ball slammed into Kaori’s arms who winced, but flew off towards the side of the court. They fell to the floor and Ivy sighed in relief. </p><p>“You okay Kaori?” Minami asked, worried looking at the bright red forming on her hands. </p><p>Kaori smiled, “I’m fine, but it felt like my hands were going to break off.”</p><p>Riki flashed her a thumbs up, “That’s our ace for yah!” </p><p>Ivy sheepishly smiled, "Thanks, but I forgot how incredibly tall you were." </p><p>Kaori looked away, suddenly feeling shy at the compliment, "I'm sorry!" </p><p>Riki laughed, "What are you apologizing for? Your height is great! It's like having another Violet around!" Upon hearing their conversation, Violet, who was cheering off at the side, waved. </p><p>Minami slapped Kaori on the back and gave her a thumbs up, "Nice block," before returning. </p><p>The game continued through the day, as the sun dipped lower into the horizon. The last rays of light were beginning to disappear. Everyone was panting as Minami wiped the sweat rolling down her face. The floors were slick with sweat as the girls hung around the court, tired after their games. </p><p>Riki, who was lying on the ground remarked, "I have never felt so pooped out in my entire volleyball life," her eyes flashing towards Minami, "You certainly make people run." </p><p>Minami looked away to the window, watching the sun’s rays poke through the glass. “‘Aim the ball to where no one is protecting it, and make them run', is what my dad taught me," reminiscing the days complaining of how exhausted she was after Hinata spiked the ball in the most random places. </p><p>Minami sighed as she relaxed her shoulders, closing her eyes, “It’s nothing, really.” </p><p>“Nothing?! It’s not just nothing!” Riki yelled, abruptly getting up. </p><p>Minami slowly opened her eyes as a smirk replaced her smile. The adrenaline was rushing through her blood as her hands clenched, making her fist bright red. She could feel the drops of sweat trailing down her body and yet her mind wanted more. The euphoric feeling of jumping above everyone else, seeing the view from the other side of the court with the enemy’s arms below her. </p><p>The feeling when her eyes lock on a spot as her body instinctively moves to slam the ball through the wall, knowing the ball would fly past was exhilarating. Maybe it was rude of her to love the sweet expressions of defeat plastered on her opponents’ faces, but she only knew what winning felt like. She raised her head and tilted it back as she watched Riki struggle to explain. </p><p>Minami laughed when Riki shrugged signaling her defeat, “You take the title of being too random, but, hey, it’s not so bad when you apply it to volleyball.” </p><p>Minami grinned, “Exactly.”</p><p>Yumia’s voice soon rang out throughout the gym, “Has anyone seen Haori?” </p><p>Coach replied, “She hasn’t been here all day.” </p><p>Riki stood up as her anger subsided, “She skipped didn’t she? That good for nothing-” </p><p>Violet walked up to Riki, placing her hand on her shoulder and shaking her head. Riki grumbled and looked away. </p><p>“Okay I’ve decided,” Coach said as the team gathered around her. “Kaori, you’re going to be our pinch server. We might switch out Violet for you depending on some situations. You two fine with this?” Kaori and Violet nodded. “And Minami,” Coach said as she faced her, “Congratulations, you’re a starter now!” </p><p>Minami’s eyes flashed with delight as she let the words sink in, “Thank you!” Coach nodded, “There’s no doubt about it, your skill level is higher than Haori’s so it’ll be smarter to make you a starter.” </p><p>Riki ruffled Minami’s hair, “Yeah, that’s our first year for you! Why give that bitch the starting position when someone way better can have it!” </p><p>Yumia glared at Riki, “She’s still our teammate, and watch your language.” </p><p>Riki rolled her eyes, “Once you start skipping, then I don’t consider you a teammate anymore. Besides she acts like a bitch too.” </p><p>Ayami shushed Riki, “Language, Riki.” </p><p>“Hmph.” </p><p>Yumia turned towards Minami and Yumia, “Well, I trust what Coach says so congrats,” she said, a small smile gracing her lips. </p><p>The two bowed, “We won’t let you down!” </p><p>Coach nodded, “Well good job today girls! We’ll officially begin practice tomorrow, so get some rest.” </p><p>Minami watched the night sky outside the window, her journey to the top was beginning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Strike of Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you have your club papers?” Dino asked as they walked to the gym together after school. Leo raised his hand, a piece of paper flapping in the breeze. <br/>“Right here and in perfect condition!” </p><p>Leo looked around Dino, “Where’s Katsuki?” </p><p>Dino gave a hearty sigh, “Being a dumbass. He left his paper somewhere and went to go look for it.” </p><p>Leo chuckled, “You sound like my sister.” </p><p>Dino looked away, chuckling with amusement, “I literally met her last night.” </p><p>Leo shrugged, “You guys would be the bestest of friends.” Immediately realizing what he said, the thought of them being friends didn’t sound too welcoming. “Actually nevermind, please don’t become friends.” </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because,” Leo whined, “you two would gang up on me and that would suck.” </p><p>Dino busted out in laughter as Leo watched him with a pout on his face, “It’s not funny! Having to deal with one Minami is enough.” </p><p>Dino’s laughter died down and he returned Leo’s comment with a smirk. They quickly began to walk towards the gym. </p><p>The door opened to the joyful smile on Kousei’s face, “You two have your papers right?” </p><p>They nodded and Kousei tilted his head towards the coach, “Just give them to Coach.” </p><p>The two entered the gym to see the net set up and the team practicing their serving, balls flying through the air. As they approached coach Ukai, he looked up from his clipboard, “Oh! Hey boys. Here to give me your papers?” </p><p>The boys smiled while handing him their papers, Leo asked, “What are we doing today?” </p><p>“We’re gonna do some quick 5v5s for a warm up and to see where your levels are at.” Leo faced the court as he watched his fellow members continue to serve, adrenaline coursing through his body. </p><p>The gym doors flew open, as Katsuki entered the gym, panting. “Hey guys!” he said as he ran over. </p><p>“Did you find it?” Dino asked. </p><p>“Yup!” Katsuki responded, proudly holding up his paper. </p><p>“Then give it to coach.” </p><p>“Oh right!” The doors opened again, but with the arrival of a girl. She waved, “Hey guys.” </p><p>Hikaru yelled from the court, “Hey Yoshe!” The team stopped serving and crowded around her despite her protests. “Can you guys not?” She spoke but with a smile creeping into her lips. </p><p>Her eyes wandered towards the first years and walked towards them. “Hi! You must be the new first years. My name is Yoshe and I’m your manager.” </p><p>Leo grabbed her hands, “It’s nice to meet you.”  She beamed a smile towards them and turned to the Coach, “What should I do?” </p><p>Ukai chuckled, “You already know what to do.” </p><p>She waved her hands around, “Yeah, yeah.” </p><p>“Okay guys,” Ukai spoke as he looked down at the clipboard in his hands, “We’re gonna do a 5v5 just to see how everyone is doing.” He pointed towards the left side of the court, “Leo, Katsuki, and Dino are gonna be together. Ayama and Kise are gonna help you guys so start communicating. The rest of you guys are on the opposite side.” </p><p>Leo inhaled, settling his nerves as he set his sights on the court. This was the game to prove himself, that he was capable as a setter. The words of Kageyama floated through his head, playing for Karasuno taught me that volleyball is a team sport. Your job as the setter is to draw out the maximum potential out of your teammates so that they can do their best every single time they jump to spike. </p><p>Leo exhaled and walked towards his team as they chatted about what to do. “Um…” Leo spoke, cutting into their conversation. </p><p>They stopped, “Something up?” Kise asked. </p><p>Leo shook his head, “I just wanted to ask for your preferences in tosses.” </p><p>Ayama peered at Leo, his face giving hint of his thoughts. “High please.” </p><p>Dino nodded, “Me too.”</p><p>Leo grinned, “You got it!” and situated himself at the front besides Katsuki and Dino. </p><p>“Hey,” spoke Katsuki. </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“If I have to spike then could you set it a bit lower?”</p><p> Leo nodded, “Of course.” </p><p>Katsuki sighed out of relief, patting Leo on the back, “Thanks.” </p><p>urning to face the net, he stared at his seniors and how natural they looked on the court, their presence overwhelming with their years of  experience. Continuing to breathe heavily,  he felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned to see Ayama. “Good job back there.”</p><p>Surprised, Leo stuttered, “I-thank you?” </p><p>Ayama’s compliment was straightforward and yet it fueled Leo more. Facing the net again, he met the cocky grin of Hisaki, “Well, well. I’m beginning to think this is a setter battle.” Squaring his shoulders, he responded, “May the best setter win.” </p><p>“Okay Ayama’s side is going to begin,” Ukai yelled from the side, his eyes trained on the match. Yoshe was by the score board, ready to flip the numbers as they started to rack up points. Ayama raised his hands and slammed his hands on the ball, as it soared to the other side.</p><p>“I got it!” yelled Kousei as he swiftly bumped it to Hisaki. Smirking, he raised his arms and flicked his wrist down to the other side of the net. The sounds of the ball thumping on the ground followed the silence as </p><p>Dino cursed, “Seriously, a dump? Right now?” </p><p>Hisaki lightly dusted himself off as Hikaru slapped him on the back, their team complimenting him. </p><p>Leo could only stare, replaying the last few seconds, he knew the ball was coming but didn’t expect it to fall in front of him. He looked down, with his hands in fists. </p><p>“Don’t mind! We’ll get the next one!” yelled Kise. </p><p>Ayama nodded, his knees bent and ready. Inhaling, Leo forced himself to look up as he saw Ryu warm up his serve. From the back, he threw up the ball high into the air, and ran forward, as his arms flying back and jumped. The ball whizzed past Leo feeling the force behind it. He could hear the shoes of Kise squeaking as he dove to get the ball. “Ready Leo?!” </p><p>Collecting himself, his arms raised, he saw Ayama and Dino preparing themselves to jump. Glancing towards the net Hikaru, Hisaki, and Rin were ready to defend, all three at the center. Their arms were slightly raised as their eyes focused on the ball. Leo ran the different possibilities through his head. </p><p>He could set towards Ayama who was towards the side, and maybe two of them would be able to reach him, but he knew that they were probably expecting that. Or he could set to Dino and make him face off all three, but he did have his height. The ball was getting closer and he processed the thoughts. </p><p>Clearing his head, he glanced towards Dino and nodded. Dino, surprised, ran as Ayaama began too.  </p><p>“Ayama!” yelled Leo as the ball was about to touch his fingers. </p><p>Hikaru yelled, “Come on Hisaki! We can stop this!” </p><p>Clear the way, clear the way. Leo saw Hikaru and Hisaki run towards Ayama, leaving Rin behind to defend the middle. Although his body was faced towards Ayama who jumped, he set backwards towards Dino who began to jump, his height overshadowing Rin’s who frantically jumped. </p><p>“Damn it!” cursed Hikaru. The ball soared high through the air as it landed within Dino’s palms as he slammed it down. Ryu, trying to dive, fell short an inch, as it thumped against the floor. It bounced and rolled towards the side. Leo exhaled, his arms falling to his sides. </p><p>Again, the gym was silent as Yoshe flipped the score from a 0 to a 1. Kise tackled Leo in a hug who stumbled forward from his force, “Nice job, Leo! Even I thought you would set to Ayama, but you didn’t!” </p><p>Dino sighed, “A warning would have been nice.” </p><p>Katsuki slapped his cousin on his back, “But, then that would have ruined everything!” Ayama walked up to them. Leo turned to look at him, realization dawned on him, “Oh! I’m sorry! I should hav-” </p><p>Ayama shook his head, “That was smart,” and returned to his position. Leo grasped his hands, his fingers tingling from how the ball felt on his hands. Clenching his fists, he celebrated his mini victory as he returned his focus to the game. </p><p>The games continued, but at the end Leo couldn’t beat the other team, although they were close to doing so. As they surrounded Coach, Leo caught a smirk from Hisaki but decided to ignore it. </p><p>“Okay, good job today guys! That was a very good game.” </p><p>Peering at his notes he continued, “The starting position is going to remain the same but with one change.” </p><p>He faced Dino and Kousei, “Dino will be a better asset in the beginning. Is that okay with you Kousei?” Kousei grinned, “Yeah, anything to win. Besides, I’ve been practicing some new serves.” </p><p>Ukai nodded, “Okay, well it’s time to clean up guys.” </p><p>Hikaru smacked Dino’s back, “Congrats on becoming a starter!” Dino nodded, his mind elsewhere. </p><p>Leo stumbled, his mind went blank. Hisaki walked up to him, “Better luck next time,” before walking away to help pick up the balls. </p><p>“I-” </p><p>“Leo, come over here for a sec,” Ukai called out. Leo gulped and walked over to Coach. </p><p>“Are you disappointed?” he asked. </p><p>Leo shook his head no even if every single part of him was screaming that he was, “No. I understand.” </p><p>Ukai sighed, “What I gathered today from watching the two of you is that Hisaki just has a bit more experience. Yes, your technical skills are probably better than his but he knows when to initiate and what to do.” </p><p>He faced Leo, “We’re gonna do what we did back when your dads were here. You’re going to be our trump card.” </p><p>Leo raised his head, “What does that mean?” </p><p>“When we’re in a sticky situation, we’re going to sub you in as a setter. Since you’re not a starter, most teams won’t know how to play against you so we can take that to our advantage.” Ukai continued, “Sugawara and Kageyama gave other teams a run for their money. People didn’t know how Sugawara played so he was hard to gauge.” </p><p>Leo stayed silent as his words flowed through his ears. Ukai ruffled his hair, “Don’t worry. Next year you’ll be the main setter since Hisaki is graduating.” </p><p>Leo blankly nodded, not quite following, “Excuse me,” he said as he left Ukai to go help out the rest of the team. </p><p>Leo decided to leave early despite the confusion of Dino and Katsuki. He walked through the schoolyard, his steps barely making any noise against the concrete. The words from earlier came back to torment his thoughts. He shoved his hands into his pockets, his head hanging low. The night sky seemed to lose its brightness, as if it could sense his emotions. Was he not good enough? Did he not do enough? Did he do something wrong? Those words replayed in his head. A part of him knew he was being selfish, of course Hisaki is better, he did have more experience. But then the other part of him whispers that he deserved to become a starter. His entire childhood revolved around volleyball and he grew up with Kageyama teaching him, even Okiawa sometimes. He felt like he let his family down. He continued to walk mindlessly with his gaze wavering. He shook his head, he shouldn’t be thinking such thoughts. Leo continued to walk through the silent night, trying to stay hopeful but, for some reason, he knew it was only going to get worse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The twins gently rode their bikes up the mountain. Their eyes glistened with the moon, as their breaths quickened with their exhaustion combined with their trip up the road. The night sky glistened overhead as a warm breeze flew past the twins. Despite it being night, Leo could feel his sister’s glance every so often as minutes passed without a single spoken word.</p><p>Leo didn’t want to admit it, his thoughts were clouded by dark clouds waiting to strike with thunder. The storm clouds  refused to leave him alone. He tried to focus on the peaceful breeze and the ride back home, but his mind always returned back to his coach’s words after the announcement of the starter line-up. </p><p>Minami was confused, Leo was never this quiet. He always had something to say and the silence felt so stifling. “So…” Minami said, drawing out her words, her eyes focusing on the road, “How was it today?” </p><p>Leo glanced at her, his expression unreadable. “It was fine,” he responded before looking away. </p><p>She could see a clear frown on his face. “You’re awfully quiet,” she continued trying to push Leo’s thoughts out. </p><p>Leo forced a smile onto his face, dryly laughing, “I’m just tired, you know how Coach Ukai is.” </p><p>A second passed before Minami responded, “If you say so…,” before bringing a small grin to her face. “I can’t wait to tell everyone what happened today at dinner!” With her excitement surging through her body, she pushed her hands off her bike, letting them rise in the air as she continued to ride along the road. </p><p>A smile not quite reaching Leo’s eyes, he watched Minami’s back as she pedaled off into the moonlit streets, “I can’t wait.”</p><p>At the dinner table, the difference between Leo and Minami was evident. Leo glanced at Minami, realizing how she stopped talking as she saw Leo’s slight frown. Hinata looked at the two with a raised eyebrow, while shoving rice into his mouth. </p><p>Being at the dinner table felt different now, Leo’s feelings felt selfish and he wondered why he was feeling the way he was. He didn’t need to worry his parents, continuing to plaster on a smile on his face as he ate. </p><p>“Is there something you want to tell us Minami?” Kageyama asked as she looked up from the food, taking another bite of her rice. </p><p>She vigorously nodded as she quickly swallowed, almost choking. “We did practice games today to determine the starting lineup and... ” </p><p>Minami pointed to herself, “I am now a starter!” </p><p>Hinata and Kageyama faces lit up as they began to clap and cheer. “Congrats!” </p><p>Hinata gave her his award winning sunshine smile as Kageyama nodded, his eyes glistening with happiness. Leo stared at his sister in shock before he felt the eyes of his family on him. </p><p>He shook himself out of his trance, “Congrats, I knew you would get in!” His enthusiasm was lacking. </p><p>Minami nodded, not noticing the change, “Thanks! What about you?” Smiling, as she resumed eating, letting Leo take the spotlight. </p><p>“How did your day go?” Hinata asked. The eyes felt suffocating as he started to speak. “It was fine, nothing exciting happened…” He quickly resumed to shoving food down his throat in a hurry to finish. </p><p>“What about at practice?” Kageyama pressed. </p><p>Leo’s smile faltered once more, but he picked himself back up before responding. “I- uh, we also played some games.” </p><p>“Ooh! What happened?” Minami asked, her spoon hanging out of her mouth. </p><p>“I- I…” His mind flashed with the words of his coach, still clouding his thoughts. </p><p>Maybe if he said what had happened, he would feel better about it. “I… I’m not a starter.” He quietly said. The eagerness fell from his family’s faces, soon replaced with sympathy. Leo sensed this, and hastily continued, “But! It’s okay! Really, it is what it is,” he shrugged. </p><p>Leo thought telling them would be better, but he wondered why he still felt empty. </p><p>Hinata softly smiled, “it’s okay. Things can change, and hard work always gets rewarded.” </p><p>Leo blankly nodded, not responding. </p><p>Minami slapped his back, prompting Leo to let out a grumble, “Don’t worry! We can practice even more together!” </p><p>“S- sure…” Leo sent a sign of gratitude towards his family, before they all dived into their food once more.</p><p>The rest of dinner proceeded in the same manner as they always did, but Leo felt a bubble surrounding him, separating from his family. Knowing that Minami became a starter and he didnt was the final bomb that was lit, further spiraling him down into his fears. It solidified his thoughts that it was his fault. Leo felt an overwhelming flood of jealousy rise up within his heart. The last parts of his rationality struggled to hang on.</p><p>After dinner, Minami announced that she was going to bed, tired from today, as she said her goodnights. </p><p>Leo slowly rose from his seat as he followed her, but was stopped by Kageyama when he placed a hand on Leo’s shoulder. Kageyama’s face was filled with worry, a face Leo had never seen before. </p><p>“Are you really okay?” Kageyama stared at Leo’s eyes. </p><p>Leo sucked in air, he didn’t want to concern his parents, so he pushed on with his facade of lies. “Don’t worry dad, I promise everything is fine,” throwing in a grin for extra precaution. </p><p>Kageyama studied Leo's face,  but he trusted him so he sighed, “Okay, but if you ever want to talk we’re here.” </p><p>Leo nodded and scurried to his room, not wanting to dig a deeper hole for himself. </p><p>The night air was warm but he couldn’t care less as he burrowed into his blankets. The cocoon of blankets was suffocating, but his mind wandered elsewhere. All he could think about was volleyball, volleyball, volleyball. </p><p>And how he was a failure. </p><p>The joyful faces of celebration when Minami announced she was a starter contrasted the sympathetic faces Leo got. </p><p>It tormented him. </p><p>His hands clutched the blankets around him as he slowly drifted off into a slumber, with his head still in the clouds that started to rain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks passed with the days feeling blended together. Leo purposefully shoved himself towards his studies and slightly avoided his family, especially Minami. He cursed at himself. He knows he was being stupid and childish, but his fears got the better of him, locking away his rationality. Days continued into weeks as he watched Minami at home, ecstatic about practice with how much fun they were having in the court, and all the new things they were teaching her. Their parents would always eagerly listen to every word she spoke with delight on their faces. The jealousy ate away at him, feeding the envy which grew each passing day. His rationality fought on, deciding to work even harder at practice, to prove to the team, to his family, and especially to  himself, that he could do it, that he can succeed at being a setter-- but things are easier said than done. </p><p>Halfway through April, at the end of practice, Coach Ukai called over the team, “At the end of the week, we’re gonna have a practice game with Aoba Johsai so be ready.” Leo’s ears perked up when he heard Aoba Johsai, his mind instantly flashing to Hoshi. </p><p>Ever since school started, their days together lessened and seeing each other became less frequent. Exhilaration coursed through him until it stopped abruptly when he realized what it meant. He wasn’t a starter, meaning he won’t be able to play against Hoshi. He grit his teeth, his eyes closing. They promised to see each other on the court and it was so early in the school year, he was already breaking it. His eyes stayed closed, wanting to throw his feelings aside. Leo knew Hoshi would understand, but it only further stroked the fire within him. </p><p>He needed to prove himself or else he didn’t deserve to be on the court. </p><p>The rest of the week passed, when he told his family that he was going to do practice games against Hoshi. And of course, they got competitive. Although Minami was quiet in the beginning, he could see the sparks of interest in her eyes. “You better win,” she spoke after collecting her thoughts. </p><p>Leo shrugged, “It’s just a practice game, and besides I’m probably not gonna play in it…” </p><p>Minami rolled her eyes, “‘It’s a practice game, it doesn’t matter who wins or loses…’ well it kinda does, but whatever.” She threw her arms around his shoulders, “I’m sure Coach Ukai will let you play, you know how he is.” Leo nonchalantly nodded his head, not quite processing her words. “Did Hoshi message you?” she asked,  looking at him.</p><p>“Yeah but it was mostly just him being super excited,” he sighed, “I didn’t have the heart to tell him.” </p><p>Minami smacked him,  “What happened to my goofy twin, stay hopeful,” she said, her lips breaking into a grin. Leo shrunk back further, pulling himself away from her arms, ignoring the smile that dropped from her face. </p><p>The team didn’t have to wait long before Aoba Johsai entered the gym. Leo was standing next to Dino and Katsuki, the latter puffing himself up to look bigger to which Dino shoved his elbow at Katsuki. Leo consciously kept his eyes away from the team, instead focusing his attention to the court. He had to return his eyes back when he watched Coach Ukai shake hands with Coach Mizoguchi, who took over when the former, Coach Irihata, decided to retire. He didn’t want to look for Hoshi, but his eyes couldn’t help but wander and soon they fell upon him. Hoshi returned his gaze with a grin and a thumbs up to which Hoshi sent him a small smile which soon dropped. Hoshi’s smile fell when he saw Leo immediately looking away, adjusting his glasses. He didn’t think it would hurt seeing Hoshi in Aoba Johsai’s tracksuit but it stung, is this what Minami felt? But his heart ached more when he saw how well Hoshi was doing on their team, compared to his pitiful state. His hands clenched, as the words of Coach Ukai flooded over him, trying to anchor him down from his agitated thoughts. There are benefits to not being a starter, he just had to force himself to remember.</p><p>He was watching from the sidelines with Katsuki who gleefully cheered on his cousin and their team. Katsuki hollered encouraging words to which Dino would look away and only pushed Hikaru and Kise to become louder and louder, their yells ringing out through the gym. Leo focused on the game ignoring the glances Hoshi sent to him from the court. Once and while, Hoshi would twist his head towards Leo, looking at him expectantly for answers, but Leo would only look away. </p><p>Katsuki nudged him with his elbow, “Wasn't that guy at your dad's party?” </p><p>Leo nodded, “Yeah, we’re neighbors.” </p><p>Katsuki’s face crossed into amazement, “Damn, this must suck.” Leo didn’t respond but continued to watch the game.</p><p>Coach Ukai called for a time out and Katsuki proceeded to run over to Dino, his excitement radiating off of him. Leo continued to stand against the wall as he focused on the court. He could hear someone walking up to him but didn’t bother to look at who it was. </p><p>“Hey Leo,” Hoshi said, his voice rather soft, not sure what to say. </p><p>Leo glanced at him, seeing how he was drinking water and wiping sweat off of his brows. “Hey,” he faintly responded. They were silent before Leo’s mouth opened, his mind already blanking. The words he didn't want to say tumbled out. “Do you hate me?” </p><p>Hoshi, surprised, quickly turned to face Leo. “Hate you?” </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>“Why would I hate you?” </p><p>Leo’s mind raced to come up with an answer. Shaking his head, he responded, “It’s nothing.” </p><p>He could feel Hoshi’s eyes studying him, making Leo cower into his own body even more. </p><p>His arms clenched his sides, shrinking himself, as he heard Hoshi speak, “Is something wrong Leo?” </p><p>He vigorously shook his head, “No, why would something be wrong?” He smiled for the added effect, “Everything is fine.” </p><p>“But you don’t seem-” </p><p>“Back to the court boys!” Coach Ukai yelled. </p><p>Hoshi turned his head towards the team, “I need to get going…” </p><p>“Yeah…” </p><p>“I’ll see you later?”</p><p>“Sure.” The words flowed throughout his head, he didn’t mean to be so indifferent towards Hoshi, a part of him regretted it  but seeing how everyone was pushing forward towards their goal while he lagged behind made the anxiety grow within him, lashing out every chance that it could get. </p><p>Katsuki grimaced as Dino tried to block Hoshi’s spike but failed, the ball colliding with the floor with a loud thump.  Leo glanced at the scoreboard and saw how badly they lost their first game, 18-25. He could hear Hisaki cursing as Ryu merely patted his back, saying it was not his fault. Dino stood there silent, while Hikaru and Kise kept grumbling their complaints, the two on the floor. Hoshi’s team cheered, their ecstasy towards their win clashing against the low morale of Karasuno. </p><p>“Another game?” Coach Mizoguchi asked, smirking. </p><p>Coach Ukai gritted his teeth, “Of course.” The sun began to dip, its warm rays shining through the windows as Leo watched Coach figure out what to do. </p><p>Hoshi walked up to him, “So what did you think?” </p><p>“Of what?” </p><p>“The game.” </p><p>Leo sighed, “Well you won.”</p><p> “I didn’t mean it like that.” </p><p>“You guys are better.” Hoshi shook his head, exasperated, “I say both teams are pretty good but, “ he glanced towards Hisaki who was still seething, “Your setter is predictable.” </p><p>Leo’s ears perked up from Hoshi’s words, “What?” </p><p>Hoshi shrugged, “I don’t know. I mean I could tell he played a lot longer but they’re textbook plays, everyone does it.” </p><p>Leo couldn’t respond, not sure how to. He didn’t know if he necessarily agreed with Hoshi’s words, but when watching the game unfold could see what he meant by ‘predictable.’ His plays seemed biased towards the older players, utilizing Ayama and Ryu more, despite Dino or Hikaru being a better choice in the situation. Leo sighed, it wasn’t his place to judge even though Hoshi’s words made him giddy. The coaches called for the 2nd round to begin, Hoshi already beginning to run towards his position. Leo looked on but saw Coach calling for him. Confused, he stood besides Hisaki who scoffed, his arms crossed. </p><p>Coach Ukai stared at the two, “We’re gonna try something different this time. Leo you’re gonna be subbed in.” </p><p>“What?” Hisaki said, his voice raised, “I don’t-” </p><p>Coach raised his hands, “We’re just trying something different. I want to see how it goes with Leo.” Hisaki grumbled, looking away but Leo’s eyes began to spark. He was going to finally play and see how well his training helped. Maybe this would stop his negative thoughts, if he saw where he was now, with the countless hours of practice. </p><p>He ran onto the court, feeling everyone’s surprised eyes tracking him, the hushed whispers of Aoba Johsai and their confusion. Hoshi smiled at him from across the net, raising his hands beneath the net, Leo clasped it. “I look forward to a good game,” </p><p>Hoshi said. “We’ll see,” Leo replied, standing next to Dino. </p><p>He turned to the team, “Do you guys know how to do a synchronized attack?” </p><p>Ryu and Ayama looked surprised, “Well yeah, Coach taught us last year but we haven’t really used it,” Ryu said sheepishly. </p><p>Dino nodded, “Dad taught me so I’ll just follow along.” </p><p>Leo nodded, “Well we should try. I’ll flash the peace sign when it's time.” The team looked at each other but smiled, nodding their agreement. </p><p>“Let’s give 'em hell!” Hikaru yelled. Leo was pumped, his heart was beating ecstatically and he could feel the adrenaline coursing through his body, his fingers aching to touch the ball. </p><p>Although he could feel the dark thoughts swirling around in his head, they felt lighter. All he had to do was win, showing himself that these feelings weren’t worth the pain and suffering. </p><p>All he needed to do was take flight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Black Swan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the warm rays of the sun shining over the horizon, the gym glowed with the colors of the sunset. Leo positioned himself in the back, with the ball in his hands, gazing out towards the court. The eyes of the opposite team stalked him like eagles looking for prey, while Hoshi goofily smiled at him. The air was thick and tense, with the players’ bodies ready to spring onto the ball as soon it hit the air. Breathing in the warm breeze, calming his nerves, Leo raised his arm up, bringing his right hand back. He could feel everyone’s eyes on the ball, frozen in place as they waited for the moment when the ball would be soaring through the air. Leo twisted his body, raising the volleyball to meet his eyes. He swung his right hand to make contact with the ball, forcing it to race across the other side of the net. The court quickly came back to life as everyone moved into a different position. The breaths everyone was holding were let go in an instant, the breeze of the movement and the fresh evening air took over their senses. </p><p>Leo recalled how his parents told him that the first point was the most important. </p><p>“It can determine who will have an advantage… and you know make your opponents piss their pants if you’re scary enough!”</p><p>“Kageyama stop scaring the children!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>The ball flew towards the left side of the court followed by their setter rushing in to receive the ball. Leo silently applauded himself as he readied himself to react for a spike with his knees bent and arms outstretched in front of him. His eyes tracked the ball as he saw Hoshi bump it a teammate who jumped to spike it. Their middle blocker slammed the ball down, right into the hands of Dino. Bouncing off the tip of Dino’s hand, he called out, “One touch!” </p><p>The team sprung into action as Ayama ran towards the side, bumping the ball towards Leo. His arms were raised in the air, his mind already calculating the different possibilities. It was only the start of the game so he knew it would be better to set to the left or right. Leo thought that Ayama may be blocked by Hoshi, but Leo wasn’t going to back down. “Take it as a warning sign, Hoshi,” Leo thought. </p><p>Catching the glance Ayama gave, Leo’s eyes followed the ball slowly falling down into his hands. He then shot the ball off towards the left side of the court, where Ayama prepared a jump. Leo watched as Ayama flew into the air with his arms behind his head. Ayama seemed to be flying. Leo watched in amazement, wishing that one day he would fly in his own way. </p><p>The ball landed in the perfect place as Ayama slammed the ball hard. The middle blocker barely reached Ayama as he threw his body next to Hoshi who jumped as well. It grazed Hoshi’s fingers, landing on the sideline. The resounding thump resonated throughout the gym, echoing in the silence of everyone waiting to hear the verdict. </p><p>Leo stared at the line where the ball had landed. It seemed that time had stopped and everything was frozen. All he could feel was everyone’s presence, waiting for the coach’s call. His cloud of dark thoughts were surrounding him. Did I make it? Did I fail? But, there was one thing keeping him grounded. The happiness of finally being able to play was shining like the sun behind the dark clouds. He was on the court-- he was finally there. He was doing something that was special to only him, something Hisaki wasn’t able to do. Although it is as simple as one point, he would prove his worth to the team by scoring.</p><p>Atlas the coach called out, “Safe!” And Leo had let out the deep breath he was unconsciously holding in. His hands shook from excitement, giddy with the adrenaline beginning to flow through his veins. He looked up to see Hoshi staring at him, eyebrows raised out of surprise thinking Leo wouldn’t go for such a risky move. Leo only grinned back.</p><p>It was one point, but it was the first point and many more that would follow. </p><p>Minutes passed as the sun disappeared beyond the horizon. Leo stood in the front row, his breaths labored with sweat dripping down onto the floor. He glanced towards the scoreboard and saw that both teams were neck and neck. He bristled with annoyance. Just when Karasuno managed to get ahead, Aoba Johsai would catch up. This constant going back and forth was making everyone tired, but their resolve never waivered, they were so close. No one broke the 20-point barrier, but Karasuno just needed two more points to finally reach it. Their setter set to their ace who ran forward, initiating a back attack. Rin jumped up but the ball flew past. Dino dove for the ball,  his arms outstretched trying to save the ball. It flew back up into the air towards Leo and he knew this was the moment he was waiting for.</p><p>Feeling the strength of the team on his back, he knew that if they pulled off this synchronized attack, it would bring them one point closer to winning. Quickly flashing the peace sign, determination flooded onto the court as the team began to run towards the net. Leo could feel everyone’s surprise, especially Coach Ukai who wasn’t prepared to see a synchronized attack today. But, of course, he grinned when he saw the team pulling through. Time seemed to slow down with the familiar feeling of Leo’s arms outstretched, waiting for the ball to come to him. Sparing a glance towards the opposite side, he knew their libero was subbed in so doing an attack down the middle wasn’t the best choice. When the ball landed in his hands, not wasting another second, Leo tossed the ball towards Ryu who already was up in the air. Aoba Johsai struggled to counter their attack as they jumped to block at the wrong people. Ayama’s hands slammed against the ball, the force whooshing the air around it as it landed with a giant thud at the back of the court. </p><p>Hoshi and their libero, stunned, were unable to move against the force of Ayama’s power. The silence that followed erupted into cheers, everyone celebrating the newly gained point. Hikaru patted Leo on the back, exclaiming how exciting it was to see the enemy jump to block the wrong people. Leo was basking in his success and utter joy. He snuck a glance towards Hisaki carrying a frown on his face on the sidelines. Leo grinned, ignoring him and focusing on celebrating the successful synchronized attack. </p><p>Now they were one point closer to victory. </p><p>They continued, neither side backing down, each fueled by their own determination to win. Leo sensed the exhaustion from the silence that was interrupted by heavy breathing. Sweat dripped off his body as he quickly glanced at the scoreboard. They were back at their starting rotation with Leo situated in the back. </p><p>Gritting his teeth, Leo tried to focus concentrating on their setter. The ball soared over the net, Rin stepped back, crouching, as he gracefully bumped the ball towards Leo. The ball flew towards Dino who prepared himself to jump, arms flying back and towering over their middle blocker. Leo watched as the ball fell towards the ground with a slam. He begged the ball to touch the floor, but sighed in anger as their libero dove for the ball. </p><p>Cursing himself in his head, he turned his attention back to the game with Aoba Johsai preparing their counterattack. Quickly his eyes flashed towards the score, neck and neck again, two points away from winning. Dino ran towards Rin to help him block against Aoba’s ace, but Leo could only stand frozen when he felt the power behind the spike, grazing the air right next to him. Amazed at how strong their ace was, he could only stand there in shock. </p><p>Being so close to winning, Leo barely noticed the fear that had taken root inside of him. The fear of how strong others were, the fear that maybe he didn’t deserve to be on the court. He sighed, now was not the time for the concern, he had to focus. </p><p>“Sorry guys,” Rin sheepishly said. </p><p>Dino shook his head, “It was my fault.” </p><p>Rin’s gaze sharpened, “No, I could have blocked that, but I was scared.” </p><p>Leo stood there, listening to his words admiring how he admitted his mistakes. </p><p>Hikaru clapped Rin on the back, “At least you knew you did something wrong.” </p><p>Rin nodded facing Dino, “Thank you for your help.” </p><p>Dino turned away, “Just doing my job.” </p><p>Through the eyes of Leo, the envy returned, gleefully eating away at him. He wished he were strong enough to admit his faults, but his irrational fear was eating him up. He thought the game was helping him chase away the dark thoughts but it seemed like they came back in full force. He knew the end of the game was nearing, along with the end of his time on the court. Katsuki was yelling from the sidelines, cheering on his teammates. </p><p>Aoba Johsai needed one more point, and Leo knew he refused to let them get it.</p><p>The whistle blew, signaling the end of the game. </p><p>Leo walked off the court in misery, dragging his feet. His mind returned to the dark clouds.</p><p>Sighing, his body fell against the wall to the surprise of Katsuki. </p><p>“Yo Leo? You okay?” </p><p>Too numb to reply, Leo felt Katsuki place a hand on his shoulder. “Hey you did great out there! Much better than the first game! We were so close to winning!” Barely processing the nod he gave to Katsuki, he could feel the dull ache in his muscles. </p><p>“Is something wrong?” Dino asked when he walked over, sipping water while patting Leo on the head. Katsuki shrugged, staring at the lifeless body of Leo who buried his head into his arms. Dino crouched in front of Leo, “Hey, is something wrong?”</p><p>Leo slowly picked his head up to see the worry in their eyes. Plastering a smile on his face, he responded, “Nothing’s wrong, I’m just really tired.” </p><p>Katsuki grinned, “I mean that was one long game, everyone did so well!” </p><p>Coach Ukai called for everyone’s attention, as the team began crowding around him. </p><p>Dino poked Leo, “Coach is calling, come on.” </p><p>Leo replied, “You guys go ahead, I’m going to catch my breath a little longer.” </p><p>“Okay~ Don’t breathe too much.” Katsuki responded as he jogged towards the coach with Dino by his side.</p><p> Relieved to be somewhat alone, Leo placed his head in his arms, slowly inhaling, trying to let his body relax. He could hear the words of Coach Ukai, but he subconsciously drowned them out. Leo felt someone plop their body down next to him. And Leo’s body immediately tensed when the person  started speaking. </p><p>“Is everything okay Leo?” Hoshi asked. </p><p>Looking up, Hoshi was staring at him, worry evident in his eyes. </p><p>Leo sighed, time to give another tiny lie, “Yeah, I’m just tired.” </p><p>Hoshi raised an eyebrow, “It was one game, we played much longer than that before.” </p><p>Leo sheepishly laughed, refusing to meet his eyes, “Did we? Man I really don’t remember, besides you guys gave us a run for our money!” </p><p>Silence followed his response, seconds ticking by before Hoshi sighed, “My parents are gonna pick me up today, you wanna tag along?” </p><p>Leo’s mind started to freak out, he really didn’t want to be stuck in a car with Hoshi after that game, but his body was so tired that he couldn’t resist it, “Sure.” </p><p>The car was silent as Leo watched the mountains roll by through the windows. The dark sky glistened overhead, with the stars and the moon twinkling. </p><p>Iwazumi was driving relatively fast and focused on the road while Okiawa occasionally shifted his eyes towards the backseat where they were seated. It was even more awkward with Minami who was in the middle between Leo and Hoshi. She was silent, her arms crossed, refusing to look at anyone. </p><p>Leo watched her play with her fingers, a sign that she was stressed. </p><p>Okiawa broke the stifling silence, “You guys wanna listen to music?” </p><p>No one responded.</p><p>“Okay…” Okiawa said as he turned on his own playlist of Alien podcasts. The speakers blasted information on the 1947 alien spotting, while Hoshi rolled his eyes in response, but nevertheless relaxing when he heard something other than silence. Minami sent Leo a frantic glance, uncomfortableness evident in her eyes. </p><p>“How’s school?” Iwazumi asked when Okiawa nudged him to do something. </p><p>“It’s good,” Minami slowly said, drawing out her words. </p><p>“How was your practice game?” Okiawa asked. </p><p>Hoshi perked up in his seat, “It was really fun. Karasuno is so strong!” Hoshi turned to face Leo, peering around a frantic Minami, “You’re the same as ever.” </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Leo whispered, his mind turned Hoshi’s words into threats. Hoshi’s grin faltered, confused at Leo’s reaction. </p><p>“Your setting is on point!” </p><p>Minami held her breath, unsure of what was going on. The air was thick with tension, everyone sitting in their own fears, uncertain of what to say next. </p><p>The rest of the drive continued in silence with the sound of the intergalactic music occasionally playing in following each segment of the podcast. Thankfully, they neared their houses when the podcast ended.</p><p> Iwazumi parked their car and Leo hastily scrambled out with Minami following right behind. The cool night air collided into Leo as he happily inhaled it all in. </p><p>Minami bowed, “Thank you for the ride!” as she bolted towards their front gate. Leo quickly bowed as well, running towards their home, ignoring the confusion from the Hajime family. </p><p>His bed was warm, the blankets bundled tightly around him despite the warm air of spring. The thoughts pressed in harder as his mind recounted the game from earlier, flashing in bits and pieces, followed by the car ride, feeling the anxiety that floated around him. </p><p>It was one game, not even an actual game. He didn’t need to be so scared of one game.</p><p>It didn’t mean anything.</p><p>He would be okay… right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ocean Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As April and May quickly passed by, the spring cherry blossom trees swayed in the wind, letting their petals take flight through the blue skies, awaiting for the warm air of summer to greet them.</p><p>June approached rather quickly much to the demise of Leo, who still felt stuck in his own shadows of despair. </p><p>Leo felt stuck, like he was running an endless race between him and himself-- never gaining or losing any distance. Every time he looked at his teammates making strides in their own talents, his stomach would tighten, desperately wanting to also experience the freeing feeling of getting better at something he gave his life to. Leo watched as he was left behind at the bottom, barely being able to go up the next few steps. It was a slap to the face when he realized the pace Minami was growing, seeing her back to him, shrinking ever so slightly as she left him behind on the tracks. Her body was lean and honed, prepared for every jump, spike, and leap she would graciously perform in her games. </p><p>Contrasting Leo’s black and white world, Minami’s colorful demeanor had always shown a smile, barely being able to contain her own excitement, as she too knew how much better she had become. </p><p>Leo’s back was against the gym wall, heaving in and out, trying to catch his breath. As he brought the water bottle to his lips, his hands shook. Inspecting himself, he saw beads of sweat dripping from his temple down to his neck, the trail never ending. </p><p>Recently, his body could never seem to stop shaking. At first he believed it was the amount of practice he was putting himself through by how his body felt ready to collapse at the end of each day, but maybe it was just the fears taking root inside of him. </p><p>Katsuki and Dino stood beside him, relaxing even while drenched in sweat. Leo glanced towards the cousins, feeling envy strengthen the pain in his heart. </p><p>Dino had fully immersed himself into his role on the team, using his height and wit as an advantage against enemies. Even Katsuki, despite not having played as many games as his cousin, grew into his own place on the court as well. Whenever Katsuki was subbed in, his fresh energy excited the team, heightening their spirits. His chaotic energy made playing against him a nuisance, and Leo couldn’t help but sigh thinking about it. It felt like he was swimming through the darkest ocean, with waves that always threatened to pull him under. The rare times he could get a glimpse of land were short lived as the waves brought him under once again, promising sweet release from the pain he was harboring. </p><p>“Interhigh begins soon, so I expect all of you to practice even harder,” Coach Ukai exclaimed. A chorus of “yes sir” erupted from the gym displaying the excitement from the team. </p><p>“One step closer to Nationals!” Hikaru yelled, pumping his fist into the air. </p><p>“That is if we win Interhigh,” Hisaki scoffed. </p><p>Ryu patted him on the back, giving a bright smile, “Let him live Hisaki!” Hisaki turned away, arms crossed, not bothering to respond. </p><p>Horror crept up on Leo gleefully attaching to him as he started to realize that he was running out of time. </p><p>“You kids all packed and ready?” Hinata asked over dinner. </p><p>Minami bounced in her seat, happily shoving down the food in front of her, “Yup all ready!” She looked at Leo who was poking at the food with his chopsticks, his eyes losing its focus every few minutes. The time between the announcement and Interhigh went by too fast and Leo couldn’t help but think he wasn’t ready. </p><p>“What if I’m not enough?” Leo thought, biting down on the tempura he stabbed a bit too violently off the plate. As Leo chewed the food, he made an even worse realization, “I’m probably not even going to be playing in the game.” His face turned sour, as dark clouds swarmed his mind. </p><p>Leo was numb to the incessant poking from Minami, but he quickly snapped out of his thoughts as soon as she started mumbling death curses under her breath. </p><p>Leo shook his head and widened his eyes, when he realized everyone was looking at him. “I-uh-yeah,” he muttered out, hoping he said the right words. </p><p>“Are you okay Leo?” Hinata asked, his eyes full of worry. </p><p>Kageyama stared at him, his face seemingly knowledgeable of Leo’s feelings, “You’ve been awfully quiet ever since school began. Is everything okay?” </p><p>Leo nodded vigorously, “Yeah! Why wouldn’t school be okay?” Hinata’s mouth formed into a thin line, making Leo feel guilt pool into his heart. “I’m seriously fine, I’m just-” Leo racked his brain for a good excuse before landing on a convincing one, “I’m just stressed that we aren’t going to do well tomorrow… that’s all,” his voice becoming softer. He eyed his parents, clearly they thought something was still up but they sighed in defeat, buying his not complete lie. </p><p>“You should go to bed early then,” Hinata said. </p><p>Yeah, maybe sleep was a good idea. </p><p>Hinata, despite suggesting for Leo to go to sleep, asked him to quickly take out the trash and being the self-proclaimed “better sibling” he was, Leo couldn’t say no. </p><p>The night sky glistened overhead, as the stars and the soft streetlights punctured the darkness. Leo yawned, slowly dragging his feet to the garbage. The street was silent when he reached the bin, flipping the lid to throw in the trash. He started to walk back towards the front door when someone’s voice cut through the peaceful silence. </p><p>“Leo?” </p><p>Leo turned around, squinting in the dark and saw Okiawa standing in their front lawn. “Oh, hello Okaiwa-san.” </p><p>Okiawa nodded, “What are you doing out here so late?” </p><p>Leo gestured towards the garbage, “Throwing out the trash.” </p><p>He saw Okiawa grimace, muttering something to himself which made Leo confused. “Well it was nice talking to you Okiawa-san but I need to go to sleep,” before turning around. </p><p>“Isn’t Interhigh tomorrow?” Okiawa softly asked. He stopped, his feet firmly planted in the ground. “Hoshi has been so excited for the past few days he couldn’t sit still for anything,” Okiawa chuckled. His heart tightened, as he gripped his shirt tightly. “I know I’m not your dad, but I did see you grow up. So, I hope you know that you can talk to me if something is going on. Hoshi thinks something’s wrong.” </p><p>Leo squeezed the bags of trash he was holding, feeling the newfound anger course through his veins, realizing that Hoshi had picked up on his problems and talked about him. He needed to hide better.  </p><p>Okiawa seemed to notice and quickly covered it up, “He didn’t mean it to sound like he’s talking behind your back but--” </p><p>After he practically shoved the trash in the bin, he instantly turned around, “I-” His words were clogged in his throat, feeling backed up against the wall. He struggled to voice himself, realizing the hole he dug himself continued to get deeper. </p><p>“Is this about volleyball?” Okiawa asked. </p><p>The words still refused to come out as Leo desperately wished to run back inside, and to go and hide in his bed, safe from the world beneath his blankets. But his body betrayed him by nodding. </p><p>Okiawa sighed, “I don’t want to push you into telling me anything, but what I’m going to say right now… I hope it helps you.” </p><p>Leo wanted to run in so badly and yet his feet refused to budge. </p><p>Okiawa stared off into the sky, his voice resonating nostalgia, “I was a prodigy setter, and of course, I still am,” he chuckled, “but back when I was about to leave middle school, I had this talk. This was around the time when Tobio-chan appeared, and I couldn’t help but loathe him.” </p><p>Leo couldn’t help but blurt out, “Why?” </p><p>Okiawa faced him, “I used to be one of the best setters, but then Kageyama appeared. Everyone called him a prodigy, and no matter what I did, I was nothing compared to his natural born talents.” </p><p>Okiawa sighed, his hands ruffling his hair, “One day, he told me this exact speech: ‘If you’re going to complain that someone born with more talent than you will always be better than you, no matter how hard you work, how many tricks you learn, and how many great teammates you have… do that only after you’ve given everything the very best effort you have.”’ Okiawa smiled, “You’re gonna meet a lot of people who are naturally better than you Leo. But you’re just gonna have to continue fighting your way to the top. Always remember, your teammates will always be there to help you.” </p><p>For some reason, the words he said made Leo feel a tad bit better, and for a second, the dark thoughts that flooded his mind flew away. “Thank you Okiawa-san,” Leo muttered.</p><p>Okiawa waved his hand, “I wish you luck tomorrow,” before entering his home. </p><p>Leo stood outside in the open air, staring straight ahead before coming to the realization that he shouldn’t be beating himself up over this. He gave his all during practice, and even if his past self didn’t notice, he did change for the better. </p><p>He lifted his foot, stepping on the first step. </p><p>Leo watched as the Sendai City Gymnasium approached into view. The huge building surrounded by the volleyball teams. Despite the restful sleep that he had last night, he couldn’t stop the slight trembling that overtook his body. Standing at the door, his mind realized he was really here. Staring at the other teams, he saw the strength that they all possessed. Trying hard to stop the onslaught of emotions, he wasn’t ready. </p><p>Leo mentally cursed himself, he was doing fine last night, why now?</p><p>A hand landed on his shoulder, and as Leo jumped back slightly, he saw Rin softly smiling at him. Leo, forcing himself to breathe, finally calmed down. Now was not the time to freak out. </p><p>“We have some time before our first game begins, so let’s get comfortable,” Coach Ukai yelled out, ushering them into the main corridor. </p><p>Katsuki was bouncing next to Dino who tiredly leaned on Leo’s shoulder as they walked, “We’re here!” he yelled, his eyes bright with sparkles. </p><p>Dino sighed, picking his head up from Leo, “Can you please save that energy for the game?” </p><p>Katsuki’s gaze sharpened, “Don’t worry Dino, that won’t be a problem.” </p><p>Leo kept quiet besides the two, trying to keep himself calm. </p><p>“Hey Leo…” Katsuki tried to warn Leo before he felt the air in his lungs give away as something collided into him. Struggling to keep himself up, a pair of arms wrapped around him in a hug.</p><p>“I found you!” a female voice yelled. Leo sighed as his eyes met Minami’s who was grinning happily at him. The rest of the team paused to watch the ordeal and he saw Katsuki struggle to keep in his laugh. </p><p>Leo patted her back, “Yeah congrats, you found me, but can you please let me go?” Minami laughed, dropping her arms to her sides as Leo stumbled before finding his footing. “What are you doing here?” he asked. </p><p>Minami stared at him dumbfounded, “it's Interhigh, I’m here to play.” </p><p>Leo shook his head, “I meant what are you doing here, here.” </p><p>“Oh, we’re one of the first teams to play today. I also saw you, so I came!” </p><p>Leo sighed, his mouth opened to argue, but he was interrupted by Coach Ukai. “Is that my dear Minami?” </p><p>Minami giggled as she hugged Ukai, “How are you Coach?” </p><p>He grinned, “Great, but you have to visit me more, I get lonely yelling at boys all day.” </p><p>Minami waved her hands, “I wish I could, but you know I also have practice!” </p><p>Coach Ukai sadly tilted his head to the side, “Your parents are here right?” </p><p>Minami nodded, “They should be around here somewhere… oh right there!” She started to frantically wave her hands. </p><p>Leo paused, his eyes widened as he tried to stop her, “What are you-” </p><p>The chattering of the gym seemed to pause as the crowd split apart to let Hinata and Kageyama through towards them, the bright orange contrasting the crow black. Minami ran towards them with her arms outstretched. Hinata laughed as he caught Minami in his arms, hugging her tightly. Kageyama fondly smiled down, patting her head. </p><p>“Well aren’t you two a sight for sore eyes,” Ukai said as he laughed loudly. The chattering of the crowd dropped to whispers as everyone awed at the two famous volleyball players. </p><p>“Hi Coach! Sorry we’re always busy with practice and games,” Hinata said beaming. </p><p>Ukai chuckled, “Well you all better be.” </p><p>Kageyama faced Leo, placing a hand on his shoulder after Leo joined Minami in the hug, “You’re gonna do great.” </p><p>Leo nodded unconsciously, “Thanks.” </p><p>Before they could continue, they heard more yelling as they all turned to see Hoshi running towards them, with his parents in tow. </p><p>“Isn’t that…” Ryu asked. </p><p>“Iwazumi and Oikawa-san?” Rin finished, his eyes wide. </p><p>Minami went rigid as Leo watched Minami fiddle with her fingers. She began to breathe deeply, calming herself, and Leo noted the way she was getting better with this whole situation. Minami smiled at the approaching family. “Hey Hoshi,” she said, not quite meeting his eyes yet. </p><p>“Hey,” Hoshi said as they all stood there awkwardly. </p><p>Okiawa cleared his throat, “Well it’s nice to see you all,” as his eyes roamed over Karasuno. “Ah, you guys must be the new Karasuno team.”</p><p> “And well if it isn’t Okiawa,” Ukai said as he studied him, “I don’t know who I found more annoying you or Ushijima.” </p><p>Okiawa flaunted himself, “Of course it’s me, he could never compare to my greatness.” Okiawa stopped before realization dawned on him, “Isn’t Shiratorizawa also here today?” He stopped to look for them in the crowd, “I wanna go see and make fun of how stupid they look.” </p><p>Iwazumi patted Okiawa, “You really need to stop.” </p><p>Okiawa smirked, “But it’s so much fun!” </p><p>Iwazumi sighed, “We’re here to say good luck and to let Hoshi go prepare.” </p><p>The kids were used to the adult’s antics, reverting their focus back on themselves. “You have a game soon?” Minami asked, apparently all her awkwardness was gone, replaced with curiosity. </p><p>“Yeah and I mean… you could come and watch, “ Hoshi gingerly said. </p><p>Minami shook her head, “Sorry, got a game. Leo is gonna come watch though, isn’t that right?” Leo met Minami’s devilish grin, and found himself cornered. He didn’t need to see how well Minami was going to do, but he knew he was obligated to go and he did have the time to watch. </p><p>“I don’t know…” he said hoping she’ll just take his uncertainty as a no. </p><p>Minami studied him, a hint of pain flashed through her eyes, “Well if you’re gonna set up, then I get it.” Minami twisted around, her arms crossed on her chest. Hoshi looked at Leo in confusion, but Leo couldn’t continue to stand there. The air was tense, and he knew he shouldn’t keep it like this.</p><p>Sighing, Leo decided to try and lessen the tension between the three of them, “Don’t worry Minami, I’ll be there.” He plastered a smile on his face, “Anything for my twin.” </p><p>Minami beamed at him, “Don’t worry, I’ll watch you too after my game!” </p><p>Leo paused, an unsettling feeling creeped into his stomach, “You really don’t need to.” He didn’t need them to see how worthless he was. He could feel Okiawa gazing towards his direction, and turning around, Leo soon met Oikawa’s eyes. </p><p>Oikawa sent him a small smile full of understanding, and Leo breathed in deeply. No, he was better than this. He’ll rise to meet each challenge and prove to himself that he deserved to be on that court. And maybe if he repeated these thoughts, he could convince himself. Maybe the darkness would leave him alone. </p><p>“I hope to see you there then.” Minami grinned, “Good luck, brother.” </p><p>“Good luck.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A New Flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a huge smile on her face, Minami waved goodbye to her family and ran towards the court that was going to hold her first game. </p><p>She dodged large groups of people, passing by other teams, all who looked terrifying to fight against. Their gazes would land on her as she ran by, eyes widening when they read ‘Karasuno’ on her uniform. They would turn to gossip to their fellow teammates. </p><p>Minami ignored them— they didn’t know anything, and they weren’t her problem until they were  on opposite sides of the court. </p><p>Approaching the door, she saw Kaori waiting out in front of the door, head swiveling around the room frantically looking for Minami.</p><p>“Whats up?” Minami asked, walking towards Kaori, slowly peeking her own eyes into the court. </p><p>“Looking for you,” Kaori replied, a smile breaking out when their eyes met, “they’re warming up so we should get going too.” </p><p>Minami nodded, walking through the door following Kaori. </p><p>When her foot crossed the threshold she had to blink her eyes, temporarily shielding them from the blinding burst of bright lights shining on the large crowd of people up in the stands. The floors were shiny and glossy, looking down, she saw her reflection staring back at her. Glancing back up, she saw their banner flying in the air with her family right behind. </p><p>Hinata and Kageyama waved, with Leo besides them unsure as to why he was there. </p><p>She waved back, ignoring the pang in her heart when she saw Leo’s hazy eyes. But soon, those eyes disappeared when he sent Minami a small smile. </p><p>Grinning, she approached the team with the girls stretching and preparing for the long game ahead. </p><p>“Would you look at that, our first year duo finally decided to join us!” Riki called out from the floor, with her legs sprawled out in a split. She jumped up in a flourish, slowly making her way towards the two, “you guys ready?” </p><p>Minami excitedly nodded walking towards their coach who carried a clipboard, repeatedly checking her notes. The team huddled around her as she spoke, “okay, we all know we’re playing against Takagi High School,” looking at the girls who stared back at her with their eyes aflame. The Coach looked at everyones eyes and grinned in relief, “you guys will do great. Fly high!” </p><p>They nodded as the Coach stepped out of the group, prompting the captain to step up in her place. Yumia sighed, calming her nerves down as her eyes focused, “this is our first game and from what we’ve gathered, our opponent can be hard to play against.” </p><p>Yumia stopped talking, letting her words sink in, before suddenly yelling, “but that won’t stop us from winning, will it?” she cheered with a strong resolve.</p><p>“Yeah!” everyone answered. </p><p>“We’re not going home after this game, got it? Now come in.” Everyone placed their hands on top of one another, anticipating what was to come. </p><p>Minami held her breath— she was finally here, experiencing a real game! Something Minami spent her whole life practicing for. Something she will learned to love. </p><p>Minami felt the gaze of everyone on her back, promptly ignoring them, as her mind only focused on the victory she was certain she would receive. </p><p>Exhaling, she smiled. Her teammates knowing what was going to happen made no effort to stop Minami, knowing that nothing would get in her way.  Instead, on a count of 3, they joined her cheer. </p><p>“GO KARASUNO!” the team shouted, bringing their hands up into the air. </p><p>The crowd was loud, the screams evident from all schools. </p><p>Walking onto the court, Minami couldn’t help but shiver, the raw feeling of anticipation and exhilaration coursed through her. </p><p>It was terrifying, this feeling, but it only further fueled her desire to show everyone why she deserved to fly on the court. </p><p>Both teams lined up on the opposite sides of the court and bowed.  Ayami approached Takagi High’s captain, the coin flipped in the air and landed on heads, Yumia walked back satisfied. “We’re serving  first,” she called out, to which Coach flashed her a thumbs up. </p><p>Minami walked up to the net, mouth open in awe, seeing the glistening white of the net that towered above her. </p><p>Violet situated herself next to Minami, sending her an encouraging smile. Minami stared back at everyone, the black and white uniforms all blending together to become a unified front.</p><p>She exhaled, closing her eyes, settling her nerves, and reminding herself that her family was in the crowd, she looked for them and when her eyes landed, she saw huge grins of happiness. Hinata was yelling “good luck”  to which Kageyama struggled to calm him down. Minami laughed as the little ordeal seemed to knock all her fears out of the way. </p><p>“Give em hell Captain!” Riki yelled, a smirk on her face, her knees bent, ready for whatever was about to happen. </p><p>Yumia stepped forward, the ball thrown high into the air, her hands immediately colliding with it. The ball quickly flew into the other side of the court, prompting the enemy libero to dive for it. “Got it!” the libero called out, the ball landing in her arms. It was then bumped towards their setter who set it towards the spiker in front of Minami. </p><p>Minami watched the entire interaction in bliss, seeing the ball fly through the air, and waiting patiently for the perfect time to jump. She glanced at Violet who told her to wait. As they both eyed the ball, the enemy team’s spiker jumped with both Violet and Minami following in response. </p><p>Minami cried out cheerfully as the ball collided into her hands, “one touch!” </p><p>Ivy ran towards the ball, bumping it towards Ayami who was assessing the situation. </p><p>The crowd was on edge, waiting for someone to score the first point. </p><p>Ayami sent Minami a glance and nodded, her hands already in the air, ready to toss. </p><p>Minami backed up then bolted forward. Her arms pushed back, lifting her legs off the floor. Her hand hit the ball perfectly, making it slam down on the other side of the court, cutting the silence that accompanied the crowd’s anticipation. </p><p>Minami dropped to the ground and looked around seeing everyone staring at the spot where the ball landed. The court was silent as they awaited for the referee’s call. </p><p>The whistle blew, piercing the air, as the referee pointed towards Karasuno. </p><p>Sound seemed to explode out of nowhere with everyone celebrating their first point. </p><p>Minami laughed as Riki and Violet patted her on the back. Kaori cried out from the side, cheering loudly. </p><p>She turned her head towards the stands, meeting Hinata’s and Kageyama’s eyes that looked back at her with fondness. </p><p>Leo still sat in his seat,  eyes wide. Minami didn’t think much of it, letting the thought go in favor of jumping towards her team in happiness. </p><p>“Keep this up guys!” Coach called out from the bench, sending a smile towards Minami. </p><p>Minami’s body seemed to overflow with euphoria. Yes, it was only one point but it mattered. She knew that the momentum was on their side now. </p><p>Minami peered at her hands, a blossoming color of red seemed to cover her skin. She clenched her hands into a fist. </p><p>This was their game, and she was going to win it. </p><p>Yumia resumed her spot, the ball thrown high into the air once again as it flew through the air. </p><p>The enemy captain dove for the ball, but it landed awkwardly on her arms, bouncing it in the opposite direction. It landed gently on the ground, signaling the second point for Karasuno. </p><p>Riki whistled, “damn how hard did you hit that?” she asked, facing Yumia. Ayami from the front studied the other team, her eyes calculating as if unsure of what just happened. </p><p>“It’s still our point, but stay on guard,” Yumia called out, the ball returning back to her hands. Minami turned back around, the other team patiently waiting. “Hm,” muttered Violet.</p><p>“Is something wrong Violet?” Minami asked. </p><p>Violet responded, her eyes still on the other team, “well what do you think about this Minami?” </p><p>“I’m not sure, but Yumia’s serve shouldn’t have done that,” Minami replied, thinking hard to herself. </p><p>“Maybe they’re trying to get through defending fast enough and then go hardcore on attacking?” </p><p>Violet’s lips thinned, “wouldn’t it be easier to get a point then and end our attacks?” </p><p>Minami nodded, now unsure of what to think. But this new revelation further stroked the fire within her reminding her it was an obstacle that they needed to overcome in order to win. </p><p>The ball once again flew over the net, the libero bumping it over to the setter who set it over to the middle blocker. Violet jumped in response, but grimaced when it landed on the ground besides her. </p><p>Minami dove, her fingers brushing the ball before it landed on the ground along with Minami, whose arms were outstretched at the ball in front of her. Her fist collided onto the floor in anger. Minami looked up to see bleakness in Violet’s eyes and her hands outstretched for Minami. </p><p>Minami grabbed her hands, pulling herself up to look at Violet, “it’s not over yet.” </p><p>Violet stayed silent but responded, “it’s not over till we win.” </p><p>Rotating around, now with Minami in the middle, she watched as the spiker from before served the ball over. </p><p>“Got it,” called out Riki, knees bending to receive the ball and bumping it over towards Ayami. </p><p>“Ivy!” she called out as she set the ball high into the air. Ivy ran up to meet the ball, hands slamming it as the wall that formed in front of her prevented the ball from falling onto the ground. “One touch!” they called out. </p><p>The setter’s hands were already in the air when the ace began to jump from behind the attack line. The ball soared through the air before the ace spiked it down in front of Riki who scowled. </p><p>The force was so strong, that the ball dribbled down the court in a matter of seconds. </p><p>“They were waiting this entire time,” Ayami said, her eyes focused on the celebrating team, “we have to end this or else we’ll be punished.” </p><p>Yumia stood with her arms crossed, “they were testing us.” </p><p>“Why?” voiced Ivy. </p><p>Yumia sighed, “we’re not some remarkable team but I think,” her eyes landed on Minami, “they saw who happened to be on our roster and got curious.” </p><p>“So those first two points mean nothing?” Riki yelled, frustration coursing through her words. </p><p>Yumia shook her head, “of course they count, but we’re here to prove ourselves, so stay on guard and help each other.” She turned around to face the other team, “I meant what I said earlier, we’re not going home till we win.” </p><p>“Or lose,” quipped Ayami. </p><p>Yumia gave an exasperated sigh, followed by Minami who let out a giggle, the tension finally dissipating from the team. </p><p>Time blurred in Minami’s mind as her eyes darted all over the court. </p><p>The cogs in her mind continually rotated, coming up with new ideas to keep the game in their favor. </p><p>The times when she would glance at the scoreboard, she would wonder where all those points came from. It was all just a blur. </p><p>Sweat dribbled down her temple and her breaths were becoming more labored every second, but she was living. </p><p>Takagi High was no easy opponent, and she knew. Wiping the sweat off of her brow with her hand, she smirked, her body hunched over from exhaustion. </p><p>But she wasn’t done yet and neither was the team. </p><p>Their bodies might be tired, but the fire in their eyes still burned as bright as ever. </p><p>Her eyes would occasionally flash towards her family seeing Hinata and Kageyama out of their seats cheering, while Leo was staring starry eyed at the court with a slight frown that grazed his lips. </p><p>So close, they were so close to winning the first round. Peeking at the scoreboard, it read 23-22. Gritting her teeth, Minami knew the momentum was on their side again. </p><p>A resounding thud of a ball landed besides her, the score being flipped to 23-23. “Sorry,” Minami muttered, as she eyed the spot the ball had landed on. </p><p>“Don’t mind! Pick up the next ball!” Yumia yelled over. Nodding, Minami resumed her focus. They were so close, so close to winning the first set, and then the set after that as well. </p><p>Sighing for a brief second, Minami remembered a game she played with Leo out on their lawn with Leo believing that he would win— but he didn’t. </p><p>“Damn, I jinxed myself didn’t I?” he sheepishly said. </p><p>“Yup,” a smirking Minami said as she relished in her victory. </p><p>Minami smiled, the memory bubbling out of her head. Knees bent, her arms out in front of her ready for the ball, she knew they were going to be okay. </p><p>“Ivy!” Ayami yells from across the court. The ball flew through the air in a high arc. </p><p>Ivy looked up, legs bent, her right arm preparing to hit the ball. “Get the last point Ivy!” Riki yelled, her booming voice calling out to her fellow teammate. </p><p>Ivy slammed hard down against the ball as it ran right into the arms of the blockers. “Shi-” escaped her lips when she realized the ball was going to land on their own side and there was nothing she could do. </p><p>A grunt soon rang out from next to her as Minami’s knees buckled in order to pick up the ball in the short amount of time she had. </p><p>Minami’s eyes met with Ivy’s, “go get it ace,” she said, grinning as the ball flew upwards towards Yumia. </p><p>Ivy nodded, backing up and preparing her run. Yumia proceeded to bump the ball back towards Ivy as her arms flew back into the air. </p><p>Legs off the ground, arms back, a powerful force made the ball collide into the ball, landing with a loud thump.</p><p>Minami finally saw the shit-eating grins of their opponents dissipate. </p><p>Silence followed as the court waited for the answer. </p><p>A whistle blew through the air.</p><p>Karasuno had won their first set. </p><p>The team trudged to the side where Kaori and Haori were waiting, the latter averting with little care. “You guys did it!” Kaori said enthusiastically as she helped hand out water bottles. </p><p>“We still got one more to win,” sighed Ivy  as she rolled her shoulders. </p><p>She turned to face Minami, “thanks for that save back there.” </p><p>Minami grinned, “that’s what a team is for.” </p><p>Quickly drinking the refreshing water, Minami turned towards the stand, seeing the way her family flail their arms in the air. </p><p>Smiling, her body shook from the adrenaline. The quick rest helped refuel her energy and even if part of her was tired, the rest still wanted to go out and play.</p><p>They wanted to keep fighting.</p><p>They wanted to stay on the court for as long as they could. </p><p>The whistle blew, signaling the end of their rest period, and with a hop in her step, Minami walked back out into the court. </p><p>Minami stretched her body out, awaiting for the beginning of the game. </p><p>A whistle blew from the referee, but instead of the game starting, Minami turned to see Kaori standing with her hands up, a white pad with the number five on it. </p><p>Violet walked over and held the pad and switched off of the court. </p><p>Kaori sighed as if hesitant to be on the court. </p><p>Minami walked over, patting her on the back, “you got this, buddy.” </p><p>Kaori nodded, letting Mianmi’s words settle into her head. Her eyes seemed to glow brighter, walking over to the serving spot with the ball in her hands. </p><p>And soon the whistle blew, the second set beginning, the eyes of the crowd watching, waiting to see who would become the victor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>15. Perfectly Blended Smoothie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minami’s eyes never wavered as Kaori stepped forward, tossing the ball slightly into the air, her hand smacking it right in the middle. As the ball flew through the air without spinning, she quickly dropped her arms and rushed back to her position. </p><p>Minami’s eyes widened. Kaori used a float serve. </p><p>The ball whimsically soared through the air, leaving the other team unsure of what to do. Their spiker held their arms out, unconsciously, letting the ball awkwardly land and fly off into the distance away from the court. </p><p>A whistle blew out, the first point of the second set was theirs once again! The gym filled with cheers and clapping, as Minami ran towards Kaori who was standing there in complete confusion. </p><p>Colliding into Kaori, Minami excitedly shook her out of her daze. “You did it Kaori!” Minami exclaimed, beaming her blinding smile. </p><p>“I did?” Kaori looked back towards Minami, a smile formed on her lips.</p><p>“We got the first point again!” Riki yelled out, pumping her hands into the air. </p><p>“Woo! Good job guys!” Violet cheered from the side. </p><p>Holding her hands, Minami could feel them shaking. Clutching them tightly, she stared into Kaori’s eyes fuming with determination, “I want another five points from you, got it?” </p><p>Kaori belted out laughing, her face flushed, “I can’t promise you that.” </p><p>The whistle blew, signalling for the next serve.</p><p>The crowd tensed as the ball unsteadily wracked through the air. </p><p>“Out!” the referee called out, raising their arms up. </p><p>Breath caught in Minami’s throat, as she watched as the ball barely landing within the lines of the court. </p><p>“AHAHAHA!” Riki yelled, “it’s in!” pointing her finger at the team, maniacally laughing. </p><p>Ivy walked up behind Riki, trying to calm her frantic movements, she put her hands on Riki’s shoulders, “we don’t want to push their buttons, do we?” she asked. </p><p>Riki stopped, taking a moment to peer at Ivy, before belting out her answer, “nah!” </p><p>She resumed maniacally laughing. Minami watched from the side, her own laughter bubbling up and mixing in with the rest of the team. </p><p>Everything fit perfectly together, almost like a really well blended smoothie. </p><p>Seconds passed into minutes, and Kaori was putting her all into her serves. </p><p>Already three points in, she sent the ball over, leading the libero to dive for the ball, making it fly back over the net.</p><p>“Got it!” Minami yelled, gracefully bumping the ball over to Ayami. Ayami’s fingers pressed against the ball, and she tossed it over towards Ivy, who was ready to attack. Her hands slammed into the ball, and it landed with a powerful thud on the ground. </p><p>“Damn! We’re on a roll!” Riki shouted, holding her hands in the air in a frenzy. Minami joined her, bringing her hands high. </p><p>“It’s not over yet,” Yumia retorted, her eyes still focused on the other side of the net.</p><p>As if it was the millionth time, the ball once again flew through the air,  but this time, the ball awkwardly hit the net, bouncing off of it. “Ah,” Kaori whispered, watching the enemy spiker jump into the air. Minami jumped in response, shooting her arms above her head, creating a wall.</p><p>Lined up in the middle of the court, Riki’s fingers grazed the ball as it landed in front her. “Damn.” </p><p>The first point for Takagi High was scored. </p><p>Kaori slowly walked off the court, Violet waited for her on the side. </p><p>“Don’t mind! You did a good job Kaori,” Minami yelled, flashing her a thumbs up. Violet patted her on the back, “nice job.” </p><p>Kaori sighed, “but I could have gotten more…” her words trailing off. </p><p>“If you already know that, then you can do it,” Violet responded walking onto the court. Standing at the side, Kaori nodded her head, resolve settling onto her, next time she will get more points, she could feel it. </p><p>Leo’s back was pressed against the seat as if he wanted to melt into the chair.</p><p>His parents were besides him, both of them standing up to cheer. “WOOO GO MINAMI!” is all he could hear. </p><p>His ears were about to explode.</p><p>He sighed, the jealousy ate away at him. He knew it was going to be the same for him, probably even louder with Minami there, but still he knew it would be different. They were going to be cheering for Karasuno, the team that he indeed was a part of but didn’t play for. </p><p>Envy sat on his shoulder, gleefully sending him these thoughts of dread, but even a part of him had to appreciate the plays the girls team were making. The volleyball loving person inside of him lit up when he watched his sister and the girls play. The frantic dashes and dives, the walls they conjured up with their blocks, everything screamed they were having fun on the court. </p><p>Minutes turned into hours as his eyes stayed glued on every move. Every success, every fail Minami made, Leo watched and noted. </p><p>He felt uneasy when her failure sent him a short burst of happiness, but this dwindling happiness was crushed when he realized what he was feeling. </p><p>He shook his head as if wanting to shake all the terrible thoughts out. </p><p>“Is everything okay? I know I should quit asking this...” Kageyama asked, hesitantly, his eyes wavering at Leo. </p><p>Hinata was up at the front, his body leaning over the railings, shouting out his support. Leo watched Minami laugh at his father’s antics and he felt guilty. “No...nothing is wrong,” he softly said, crossing his arms. His eyes aborted the court, finding the chairs filled with people more fascinating. Kageyama sighed, “I’m not good at this… but you seem conflicted?” </p><p>Leo’s body slumped further even more, “I’m just stressing about my game soon,” emphasizing his words trying to get Kageyama to not press him. </p><p>“Okay,” he responded, dropping the subject rather quickly. </p><p>“That’s it?” Leo asked, surprised. </p><p>Kageyama looked at him, “you don’t want to tell me, so I don’t want to push you.” </p><p>The words of Okiawa flashed through Leo’s head. Maybe he was getting better at this ‘hide your feelings thing’ but then again, why did it make him feel awful. Unsure, Leo spoke, “Thanks dad,” his eyes returning back to the game, watching Minami jump in happiness as she scored another point. </p><p>He really wanted to leave. Glancing at his phone he could see the hours pressing closer until it was his turn to go onto the court. </p><p>From the front of the seats, he could see people watching the game as they gossiped on what was going on. Most of it was directed towards Minami. “Look at number 7 go.” “What was her name? Minami?” “Gonna have to continue watching her.” Leo could practically see the pride flying off of his parents at their words, as he silently wished they would stop talking. Their words fueled the tidal waves that continued to drag him under, and he felt like he could barely breathe. </p><p>His eyes glanced towards the scoreboard, Miami was close to winning the second set, but the other team followed dangerously behind. He could see how tired Minami was, but she kept fighting. </p><p>So close, he could feel it.</p><p>So close, once again they were so close. Sweat dribbled down her forehead, her throat felt parched begging for water. But she won’t stop, especially not right now. This was good practice to continue getting her endurance and stamina up. Just one more and this was their win. </p><p>The ball left Ayami’s fingers coming in her direction. Arms flew out behind her, her legs pushing against the sweat slick floor. The air sprung out beneath her feet as her legs pushed her into the air where the light shone down. The ball happily flew right into the palm of her hand. </p><p>Her eyes saw the middle blocker jump, their arms pushing down on top of her, a wall trying to defend their own lands. Minami couldn’t help but slam the ball against their hands, bouncing the ball off their fingers and flying off into the distance on the other side of the court. </p><p>The sound of squeaking shoes rang out as the enemy team frantically dashed towards the falling ball. Time slowed down, and everyone watched the ball fall with bated breaths. </p><p>The resounding thud and the whistle that blew afterwards signaled the end of the game. Time resumed when everyone slammed into one another. Cheers exploded out of the crowd as Minami saw her parents fly out of their chairs in excitement. Her eyes wandered towards Leo whose fists were gripping his chair, as his eyes sparkled. She waved with a huge grin on her face. </p><p>“Oh my god! We did it!” Riki gasped, frantically shaking everyone. Yumia and Ayami stood to the side of the rest of the team, smiles on their faces, letting their teammates do all the crazy celebrating. </p><p>Kaori towered over Minmai as she squeezed Minami into a tight hug. “You did it!” </p><p>Minami shook her head, “we did it.” </p><p>Kaori stopped crushing her, but her smile grew even larger as the realization dawned on her. </p><p>Coach flew into the celebrations as well, her clipboard thrown off to the side, forgotten. </p><p>Clenching her hands tightly, Minami realized this was her first win, her first actual win. She was finally where she was meant to be, and she was going to continue to stay on that court no matter what. She was one step closer towards the Championship, the place that her parents played at. </p><p>Her dreams were in reach.</p><p>Lined up at the back of the court, they bowed, the final thank you for the game and the goodbye. Violet happily rolled the cart of balls out as Riki rode inside. Ivy was desperately trying to get Riki out. Yumia and Ayami walked behind, with Haori closely following with a frown on her face. "Why did I even come…" she muttered, regret resting on her face. </p><p>Kaori walked besides Minami, their silence welcome as both sat in their brewing thoughts. </p><p>Walking off the court, Minami saw how the world turned back to normal, as the bright lights of the court disappeared. The crowd screaming became a mere memory in her ears. She knew she already wanted to be back on the court, but that was for tomorrow. </p><p>Today she was going to practice even harder and rest up, needing that energy for tomorrow’s game. Stepping out the door’s threshold her family stood there waiting. Eyes brightening, she ran towards them, Hinata’s arms open in invitation. Minami collided into them as tears fell onto her face. They laughed, “why are you crying?” asked Hinata who wiped her tears away. </p><p>“I actually don’t know,” she said chuckling, “all I know is that I’m ecstatic and,” she looked down at her hands, shaking, “the adrenaline is still there.” </p><p>Kageyama softly patted her head, making her calm down, “good job.” </p><p>Minami looked up, seeing Leo stand behind them as if he was hiding, “What are you doing there bro?” </p><p>Leo looked up in surprise, “ah, I was trying to come up with a way to say congrats.” </p><p>Minami giggled, “can I have a hug?” </p><p>Leo hesitated, but nodded, his arms wrapping around her. His floofy hair tickled her neck as Minami gasped out in laughter, “okay get off you're tickling me!” </p><p>His arms tightened, “nah,” his face burrowing deeper into her neck. </p><p>“Get off!” she said as she pushed him off. </p><p>Both the twins stepped away, their eyes looking at each other. Minami watched the giant grin that seemed to disappear from Leo during the past few months return back to its rightful place. It only made her smile even brighter, the mood bringing her more adrenaline. </p><p>But it seemed to fall when Leo realized something, the grin sputtering out like a match. "Ah," she said, looking at the time, "it’s your turn now.” </p><p>Leo continued to look at her, his eyes dropping, “yeah. My turn…"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>16. Stuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Leo and his family walked through the large auditorium, and everyone’s eyes fell on Leo. They looked with awe, confusion, and… distaste? Whatever those scowls were for, it definitely wasn’t pretty. </p><p>Leo glanced around the hall wanting to walk back to his team in peace, but his parents insisted on coming along despite his protests. </p><p>Minami quickly waved goodbye to her teammates and followed her family. She was having a conversation with Hinata and Kageyama as they walked together to Leo’s court. Minami flailed her hands around to articulate the excitement even words couldn’t convey, volleyball really was the source of Minami’s happiness. </p><p>Leo’s heart clenched painfully, he wished he could feel the same way. </p><p>He hung his head low, ignoring the gazes from others as he watched the floor blur beneath him. Even the hushed whispers couldn’t be completely covered up by the booming laughter of his family. They slowly strolled past large crowds of different teams, making it even harder for Leo to look around in confidence. </p><p>A flash of mint green and white caught his eye, making him whip his head up just to realize his mind was playing tricks on him. </p><p>Sighing, Leo trudged his way towards his team as his head spun with dread.</p><p>“We’re gonna go find seats,” Hinata beamed, catching Leo’s attention before he could walk straight into a wall, “Oh… oh! Yeah, you should totally do that. Haha, when did this wall get here…” Leo sputtered, staring at the wall. </p><p>Hinata laughed, “you haven’t seen a wall before?” ruffling Leo’s hair before he turned away. Hinata nudged Kageyama who was right behind him with Minami still rambling about her last game. They abruptly stopped to look at the two in front of them. </p><p>“Good luck Leo, we know you’re going to do great!” Kageyama patted Leo’s head, as Minami yelled, “good luck!” sending him a thumbs up, before she ran off to find good seats with Kageyama following right behind.</p><p>Hinata stayed behind, resting a hand on Leo’s shoulder. Leo glanced up towards his father’s warm, golden eyes. </p><p>What Leo saw surprised him. </p><p>Hinata’s smile radiated pure adoration and love. If the sun needed a break, Hinata could definitely take over the job.</p><p>“No matter what, we’re proud of you,” Hinata promised, with a wide grin on his face. </p><p>Leo’s eyes widened and his mind wavered. Staring back, he replied a quick,  “thanks dad…” before he let his mind spiral with thoughts once again. </p><p>Hinata waved goodbye as he moved towards the other two who already found seats nearest to the court. </p><p>Leo couldn’t help but think to himself, “I’ll never catch up to them,” before running to his team. </p><p>Karasuno was waiting outside the door to the court, the air was tense with anticipation. </p><p>“Hey Leo, how was your sister’s game?” Dino asked, looking up from his spot against the wall. Katsuki sat besides him staring at his phone screen, perking up as Leo approached. </p><p>Leo sighed, sliding down against the wall besides Dino. He adjusted his glasses, “they won.” </p><p>Katsuki peered around Dino,  “damn tell her congrats!” Dino nodded and Kise turned away from his own phone, “that’s a sign!” </p><p>Leo turned around in surprise to see Kise right in front of him with Hikaru behind Kise, “we’re totally gonna win against Tokonami High!” </p><p>Hikaru high-fived Kise, who both started cheering. </p><p>“Tokonami High?” Leo questioned. </p><p>“They’re our opponents for the first game,” Kousei said, helping out Yoshi with the equipment. Leo nodded, watching Coach Ukai study his notes, going over what to do with Ayama and Hisaki. </p><p>Staring at Hisaki, Leo couldn’t help but feel jealousy creeping into his veins, his hands clenched his uniform tightly. Leo tried to control his thoughts, breathing in and out, but the waves were pulling him even deeper. A whistle blew out from past the door and Ukai glanced up, his face turned serious, “it’s game time.” </p><p>The bright lights blinded Leo, as his feet dragged him over the threshold into the arena, the screams blew up in his ears. Shielding his eyes, Leo scanned the stands to see Hinata and Minami out of their seats jumping up and down in exhilaration. He sighed, a small smile forming on his lips, as he watched them. In surprise, he found a lot of familiar faces surrounding his family.</p><p>Next to him, Katsuki’s eyes glistened, “hey look! It’s mom, dad, and Uncle Tanaka!” Katsuki yelled as he started waving his hands. Dino also looked up to find Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, the latter talking to his older brother. </p><p>Their families sat behind the Karasuno banner, flapping in the wind, the giant white letters Fly swaying high in the air. </p><p>Fear creeped into Leo, and he grimaced at the thought of disappointing them all. </p><p>The court seemed like a monster, with its large mouth and razor sharp teeth ready to punce at him at any moment. </p><p>Flexing his fingers, he tried to persuade  himself that everything was going to be okay.</p><p>But it was far from okay.</p><p>He didn’t know how he ended up in the circle with Ayama in the middle giving a team speech to raise their spirits. “Don’t be rash,” his eyes roaming over Hikaru and Kise who were already jumping around, “and work together as a team. We can win this.” </p><p>Leo sighed, trying to calm his nerves down. It was quick and simple, what could possibly go wrong.  </p><p>“WOO! Go Karasuno!” yelled Hikaru and Kise as they followed behind Ayama, riling everyone up before they faced the other team. </p><p>The two teams lined up on opposite sides of the court, their heads bowed as they greeted for a good game. </p><p>“We’re serving first, Coach,” Ayama said, jogging away from the middle of the court where the coin toss landed on heads. </p><p>Coach Ukai nodded, “good luck out there. “ </p><p>Leo was stuck along the sidelines in the white box that prevented him from going onto the court. </p><p>The only thing he could do was watch. He felt like a spectator, neither important nor useful, to his own team— a team that he desperately wished to play with. </p><p>He wanted to get onto the court, to feel the adrenaline-filled atmosphere, the anticipation, the exhilaration, the feeling of being in an official game. </p><p>His body was stiff as his eyes watched every move of his team. Ayama threw the ball high into the air, smacking it to the other side. The enemy captain dug up the ball, and with swift fingers, the setter set the ball towards their wing spiker. </p><p>Hisaki and Dino jumped, their arms raised high into the air as if they could touch the sky, just to see the ball whizz past them. Ryu dove for the ball making it soar, once again, towards Hisaki. Leo followed the movements of Hisaki as the ball left his fingers towards Hikaru who excitedly jumped into the air, slamming the ball down onto the floor. </p><p>The whistle blew, signaling the first point. </p><p>Hikaru pumped his hands into the air in celebration as they screamed their support, “good job guys!” The crowd got louder, and the cheers only seemed to grow in strength. </p><p>Once again, the whistle blew and the ball rose into the air. The libero swiftly picked it up with a smirk on their face. The setter jumped into the air, their feet slightly off the ground. Leo watched with amazement as the ball seamlessly flew behind towards their ace. The ball seemed as if it was hit with a rocket, as the enemy ace slammed it onto their side. </p><p>They were now tied with 1-1. “Don’t mind!” called out Rin, his soft smile refreshing to see. Overall, everyone was still eager to play, their morale high in the air above the clouds. </p><p>Time seemed to rush by as Leo continued to watch from the side, occasionally glancing up towards the scoreboard to see neither team getting ahead. The momentum was on neither side, balancing the two teams no matter what each team tried. The frustration started to roll off the team as they fought desperately to get ahead. </p><p>Ryu jumped into the air, his arms behind his head as the ball flew into his range. His hands slammed into the ball, landing on the court with a heavy thud. “Yes!” </p><p>But that was only one point, one point that could easily be caught up to. The same back and forth pattern continued. The enemy wing spiker rose into the air, their hands prepared to attack despite the wall Dino and Hisaki built. Leo could see their gritted teeth as they waited for the onslaught, the ball slammed into Dino’s hands, falling besides him. He could see the anguish flash across their faces as Hikaru desperately dove for the ball just for it to land in front of him, his fingers barely in reach of it. His fist slammed onto the court, the first sound that chipped away at their high morale from the beginning of the game.</p><p> </p><p>Leo couldn’t stand to see their family’s reactions, but curiosity killed the cat. He could see everyone’s wavering gazes, despite their cheerful words of encouragement. </p><p>Katsuki would sometimes be subbed in for Kise, both of them a bundle of nerves, each eager to score the winning points of the team. </p><p>Jealousy sat on Leo’s shoulder, whispering into his ears, that despite trying his hardest, he could never go out and play. </p><p>The game felt stagnant, despite Kise and Katsuki’s efforts to change the momentum. Katsuki managed to get a few points ahead, only to be caught up quickly soon after. </p><p>“Don’t mind!” Ukai would yell from the bench, but even the stress was getting to him, his fingers clutching his clipboard. </p><p>Both teams finally entered the 20 point mark, neither of them budging to move ahead. It now depended on who hit 24 points first. </p><p>Leo watched as Dino sprung into the air ready to spike the ball, their middle blocker jumping in response. The ball slammed into their fingers, flying off into the distance. “Nice job Dino!” Katsuki yelled as he cheered for his cousin. The next second Tokonami High’s setter dumped the ball, falling onto their side of the court. </p><p>“You’re kidding me…” Leo voiced, the scoreboard stating 21-21, “we can’t win like this.” </p><p>“Keep believing,” Kousei responded, his soft colored eyes never leaving the court. </p><p>The whistle blew signaling the end of the first set, Tokonami High taking the first win. Despite the smiles on their faces, the team walked off defeated. </p><p>“Good job guys, we can win the next one!” Kousei said, clapping his hands in encouragement. </p><p>“That’s right,” Coach Ukai said facing the team, “I know everything looks bad now, but you have to keep fighting. Don’t give up.” </p><p>His words seemed to restore some of the energy of the team, as their faces filled with a newfound determination. </p><p>Leo could feel a storm approaching, as he forlornly watched them walk off. Sighing, Leo walked back into the white square only to be stopped by Coach Ukai.</p><p>“Yes, Coach?” he asked quietly, his eyes not quite meeting his. </p><p>“Get ready, I’m going to sub you in during this set.” </p><p>It took a second to register inside Leo’s head, but his brain seemed to hiss at this bright revelation, “I’m ready.” </p><p>Coach Ukai smiled at him,” good, we’re gonna need it to win.” </p><p>The whistle rang out, signalling the beginning of the second set. </p><p>Everyone was silent as they watched with bated breaths waiting to see what the second set would turn into. Leo watched with anticipation as their wing spiker smacked the ball down, the first point going towards Tokonami High much to their dismay. </p><p>Despite trying to keep positive, the storm seemed to inch closer as if a premonition to how their game would end. </p><p>Hisaki passed the ball towards Hikaru, his hand high in the air, slamming the ball down onto the court. “That’s right!” he yelled into the air, startling everyone. Kise bursted out in laughter, trying to join in so they could shake off their fears. </p><p>The unexpected yell from Hikaru seemed to wake everyone up, their mind back on the game. </p><p>The bright lights shined down, the yells from the crowds continuing to ring in Leo’s ear. Leo was adept at watching the game, but his body bounced and he continued to wait for his turn, despite the game entering its later stages. </p><p>He was patient, but his fingers itched to touch the ball.</p><p>The game soon entered the 20 point mark and Coach Ukai called for him, “you ready?” </p><p>Leo shook in excitement, “yes, Coach!” </p><p>“Now go and win us this game.” </p><p>The whistle blew, his hand high in the air with the switch card of the number 2. </p><p>Hisaki looked up, a frown clear on his face as he walked off the court towards Leo. </p><p>His hands covered Leo’s as he took it from him, “don’t lose us this.” </p><p>Leo nodded with determination and ran onto the court, ready to win the set.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>17. The Match That Lost Its Flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angst train choo-choo!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jogging onto the court, Leo could feel a shift in the atmosphere. </p><p>A new anticipation grew in his chest and sparks of excitement lit up in his heart. This feeling settled deep into his bones, taking his newfound determination to another level. </p><p>Leo shifted his glasses and glanced up towards his family, all of whom were  already out of their seats preparing to cheer for Leo. </p><p>“Yeah, Leo! You got this!” Minami yelled, her hands in the air, “we only take victories in this family!” </p><p>Minami’s comment lit a match inside of Leo. The dark thoughts that plagued his head seemed to dissipate and flee from the light that shone down upon his body. </p><p>Walking towards the net, it towered overhead, creating another wall that he had yet to knock down. </p><p>“Hey Leo,” Dino said from beside him, “you ready?”  </p><p>Leo nodded, his eyes alight in flames, “let’s go win this.” </p><p>The whistle blew, signaling the continuation of the game. Four points. Four points was all they needed to win this set and break through into Interhigh. </p><p>Ayama served the ball over the net as Leo watched it soar gracefully over towards the enemies. Their captain easily picked the ball up, bumping it towards their setter. Leaving his fingertips, the setter pushed the ball overhead towards their wing spiker. </p><p>Dino’s and Leo’s arms were in the air, holding their breaths, waiting for the right time to jump. “Now!” </p><p>Leo’s legs pushed against the ground, his body aligned with Dino’s, their arms raised high above their heads. The ball slammed into Dino’s fingertips causing him to yell, “one touch!” </p><p>Ryu sprang into action running for the ball, his arms outstretched. It was his turn now, Leo knew. His fingers were already above his head, itching to touch the ball. When the ball landed his fingertips, his heart bloomed at the feeling— a feeling he would never forget. His arms pushed, the ball climbed a high arc towards Hikaru. He excitedly jumped, a smirk clear on his face as his hand crashed into the ball. His grin turned into a blinding smile as the ball landed with a thud against the court. </p><p>Leo noticed that his hands were shaking, and Hikaru turned to look at him, “that felt… amazing!” </p><p>Leo laughed, suddenly feeling bashful. The countless hours spent practicing with Kageyama and Okiawa were paying off, he could feel success right at the end waiting for him. </p><p>But, the feeling of a storm still inched dangerously close to the edge of his mind, ever so slightly growing stronger. </p><p>Leo called for the team to huddle in quickly, “if we pick up the ball after their attack, I’m going to initiate a synchronized attack.” </p><p>The team nodded, resuming their positions. Taking a deep breath, Leo appreciated the confidence he had, the self-awareness, and the courage to ignore his fears. Ayama once again served the ball over, Tokonami High began their attack. Their ace rose into the air, spiking the ball down into their side of the court. Kise dove for the ball allowing it to fly once again through the air. </p><p>With his hands up in the air, Leo glanced around the team and nodded. It felt like time slowed down as the ball slowly fell onto his fingers. Ryu and Ayama swung their arms into the air, both running towards the net in preparation for a spike. With Dino and Hikaru still in the air, Leo quickly set towards Dino right into the palm of Dino’s hand. Dino slammed the ball down, and eyed the wall in front of him that was crumbling. Leo observed the way Dino seemed to soar, and a pit of giddiness opened up within Leo, making him realize that he helped Dino achieve a point. </p><p>They were two points ahead, only needing three more to win this set. </p><p>Leo’s knees bent, an idea formulated in his head as the ball soared over the net. Noting the way Tokonami prepared their attack, he waited patiently. Kise flawlessly bumped the ball over towards Leo. Leo’s body was already facing Dino and Hikaru, and his eyes met theirs. The two got ready to jump, nodding their heads. </p><p>Smiling, Leo felt the ball land in his hand, as he pushed the ball back over the net in one flick of his wrist. He gleefully watched them dive for the ball, only to miss by a finger, he could feel the power surging through his blood as he looked down on them. </p><p>Two more points, just two more. </p><p>The cheering from the crowd grew louder, showing how they knew that the set was going to be over soon. The ball flew over the net from Karasuno’s side as they anxiously awaited Tokonami's attack. The enemy ace swiftly jumped up behind the net, his arms raised, smacking the ball over the net. </p><p>“Ryu!” Kise yelled, his voice full of fear. Ryu dove for the ball, only for it to bounce off his arms and awkwardly fall onto the floor. </p><p>The whistle blew, signalling the end of Leo’s time on the court. </p><p>“My bad,” Ryu said, his eyes cast down on the floor.</p><p>“We only need two more points, don’t mind,” Leo said, plastering a smile on his face. He slowly walked off the court, all feelings of adrenaline leaving once his hands found Hisaki’s. Hisaki said nothing as he jogged towards the court.</p><p>Grimacing, Leo walked back towards the white box, where Katsuki, Kousei and Rin were waiting. “You did great Leo!” Katsuki said, bouncing up and down. </p><p>“We just need two more!” Rin excitedly said as everyone eagerly watched the set unfold. </p><p>Time once again seemed to freeze, but this time from anxiety. Seconds pushed into minutes and the lead that Leo had managed to get them disappeared. </p><p>“What happened?” Katsuki whispered, his energy lost. </p><p>Leo grit his teeth and clenched his hands as he begged someone, anyone to let them win. </p><p>The storm that lingered at the edge of his mind, took over. Thunder and lightning flashed through his mind causing him to spiral down into oblivion. Their families screamed even louder, their support deafening. His body wanted to curl up in a corner, you’re gonna lose, it seemed to say. </p><p>24-24. </p><p>“How?” Leo defeatedly sighed. </p><p>“It's okay, we just need a 2 point lead,” Rin said, patting his shoulder. </p><p>Studying the team, they looked tired and dejected, but they never stopped fighting. Leo’s eyes locked onto the ball as he watched it fly over the net. The storm inside his head thundered harder, and the boom rang through his head as lightning flashed. The lights of the gym were blinding, the screams deafening. His mind tumbled, wondering what would have happened if Ryu actually managed to pick up the ball. </p><p>His anger and jealousy outpaced his rationality, his mind darkened. </p><p>Time slowed down one last time as Karasuno watched in defeat the ball land on their side of the court. No one spoke. The shrill of the whistle blew and the sounds of celebration erupted from Tokonami High. The stands for Karasuno were quiet except for the few sighs and the “maybe next times.” </p><p>Leo couldn’t bear to lift his eyes from the ground to look at his family, to see their disappointment on their faces. He didn’t even want to leave the court in despair of seeing his family and hearing their pity filled words. They lined up against the back of the court, yelling a loud “thank you” for the game, bowing in front of their banner, the words Fly became limp.</p><p>Leo refused to raise his head, and his steps felt heavier. </p><p>His mind blamed himself for not being a better setter, but he also blamed his teammates which he couldn’t help but feel guilty for. </p><p>“Let’s get going guys, there’s next time that we can win. You guys need to rest now,” Coach Ukai said, clipboard in hand. </p><p>The storm really was a premonition, a foreshadowing for the loss they would face. </p><p>Crossing through the door, it felt like a slap from reality, the adrenaline from the game rushing out. He felt devoid of anything. Following his silent team, they walked past large crowds to hear their scornful words. “Karasuno?” “Look at them, losing.” “Too bad, they used to be so good.” “I heard they beat Shiratorizawa a few years ago.” “That’s not gonna happen again.” Leo’s teeth clenched, and he clutched his arms tighter around himself, forcing his legs to trudge on. </p><p>Finally finding a hallway to hole up in, the team collapsed onto the floor. No one spoke, their breaths were bated, trying to come to peace with what had happened. </p><p>“Um….” Yoshe said as she handed out water, “it was a really good game guys!” </p><p>No one acknowledged her. </p><p>“Thanks Yoshe...” Hikaru replied, with no emotion as he and Kise leaned against each other. A scowl on Dino’s face, and a frown on Katsuki’s. Dino leaned against the wall, his head in his knees. It hurt, the pain of losing felt like a stab through his heart, further strengthening the dark thoughts in his head. </p><p>“Hey Leo,” someone said from beside him. The voice sounding familiar, his head snapped up in surprise. Hinata crouched in front of him, Kageyama and Minami behind him. </p><p>“Oh… hey dad.” </p><p>Hinata smiled bittersweetly, slowly helping Leo get up. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Leo asked, his words coming out forced. His eyes still refused to meet theirs, finding the floor more interesting. </p><p>“To tell you that you did your best, and it was a really good game.” Kageyama nodded while Minami sent him a small smile. </p><p>“I uh- thanks…” his mind not wanting to take their words. </p><p>He felt stupid. He didn’t want words of “you did great” or “maybe next time.” Everytime someone said those phrases, it sent a spark onto the fire already burning within him from his fury. </p><p>Minami stepped in front of Hinata, her arms wide open. “You want a hug?” she asked softly. His eyes rose to meet hers and resentment flowed right out of him. He couldn’t control it as his eyes sharpened, his voice deathly cold, “No thank you,” brushing his twin off. He didn’t want to look at her face, the face of someone who was actually able to play volleyball to the best of their abilities. A frown formed on her face that soon dropped into a scowl as her arms fell back down, “what’s your problem?” </p><p>Leo realized he was still surrounded by his teammates, but for some reason, he couldn’t care less. His mouth burst out with words that he couldn’t contain, “I don’t have a problem.” </p><p>Minami crossed her arms, “oh yeah, then why the nasty tone?” </p><p>“What tone?” Leo huffed.</p><p>“That!” she said, pointing at him. Her eyebrows furrowed in rage. </p><p>“Hey guys….” Hinata said, trying to stop the two. Everyone’s eyes were on them, watching the beginnings of an unravelment of a lifelong friendship. </p><p>“Just leave me alone,” Leo snapped. </p><p>“Excuse me?” </p><p>“You heard me, I don’t want to see your face.” </p><p>“Seriously, what is your problem?!” Minami yelled back, confused. </p><p>“What, do you want me to be sorry?” </p><p>Minami scoffed, “you’re just acting like this because you lost.” Leo’s vision went blurry as anger blinded him, his self-control snapping even more. His body lunged towards Minami, but was stopped when Kageyama stepped in front of him. “You both need to stop, people are watching,” his voice harsh, but Leo could feel Kageyama’s gaze sharpen on him. </p><p>“Tell that to him,” Minami said, scowled. </p><p>Leo leaned back, eyes averted, “leave.” </p><p>“This isn’t our home dumbass. You can’t tell me to leave in a public area.” </p><p>“We’re leaving Leo,” Kageyama said, holding his arm and dragging. </p><p>“Wait what?” suddenly shaken out of his stupor. </p><p>“We’re going home.” </p><p>“But Coach-”</p><p>“Coach said to take you home.” </p><p>Coach Ukai nodded his head, his eyes filled with worry when looking at Leo. They walked past Hinata and Minami, the latter still annoyed, both of them refusing to look at each other. A few seconds later, Tsukshima and Yamaguchi walked up towards the group. </p><p>“Well if it isn’t the king,” Tsukishima said, amused. </p><p>“Tsuki…” Yamaguchi said, sighing. </p><p>He turned towards Leo, “good game out there.” The words entered his ears, his teeth grit, he looked away. </p><p>“Tsk, your son couldn’t get starting position and he’s acting like this? We saw everything.” </p><p>“Tsuki!” </p><p>Leo hit his boiling point. He felt like he was going to erupt any second</p><p>Why? Does the world hate me that much? Leo could feel Kageyama starting to argue with Tsukishima, both glaring at each other. </p><p>“Okay dad, you can stop. This isn’t necessary,” Dino said, standing up, the team still behind them watching. </p><p>“Son of a pro volleyball player right?” Tsukishima said, ignoring his son. </p><p>“Okay!” Yamaguchi yelled, intervening, pushing his husband out of Kageyama’s line of sight. Hinata shook his head, telling Kageyama to stop. Yamaguchi turned to look at the Shoyo family, “sorry, he’s just salty they lost.”</p><p> “Let’s put the blame on Leo since he wants to act like a baby here,” Minami’s voice raising on purpose, “must suck losing.” </p><p>“Well I hope you fucking lose,” he responded, the urge to fight with Minami fumed, but he could feel Kageyama’s hand tighten on his arm.  Hinata must have said something, but they couldn’t hear it, the two of them continuing to walk in different directions, neither bothering to look back at one another.  </p><p>The silence in the car was stifling as Leo watched cities turn into small towns. Kageyama told him to get in the car, but other than that, neither of them spoke ever since leaving the gym. </p><p>A few minutes from leaving, Kageyama received a call from Hinata. His voice blasted out from the phone, telling Kageyama that he was going to continue staying with Minami throughout Interhigh. </p><p>“Are you gonna come back or stay with Leo?” his body stiffened up at his name. </p><p>“I’ll stay at home with Leo, so tell Minami I said good luck.” </p><p>“Okay, get home safe, and Leo?” Hinata said. Leo didn’t speak despite the glance from Kageyama through the rearview mirror. </p><p>Hinata sighed through the phone, “Hopefully you can talk it out with dad but, I know you probably don’t want to hear this right now. You really did good in the game, really.” The click of the call ending was the ball that knocked over everything within himself. Regret and shame flooded every part of his body. </p><p>All he wanted to do was disappear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>18. Unravel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>angst central</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The view of Leo’s home loomed into view, the sun’s warm glow filtered out from behind the trees. His body was curled up into a ball as much as the seat belt would allow him to. Was he comfortable— well, not really— but, all he needed to do was disappear from the world. </p>
<p>Leo felt the low rumbling of the engine as it turned off, waking him from his slumber. Turning to look out the window, he realized they were home. Unbuckling the seatbelt, Leo tumbled out of the car seat and dazely walked towards the front door. </p>
<p>His mind clouded with broken promises, and the radiant world he once knew seemed to turn black and white. With a downcasted gaze, Leo trudged along the concrete towards the door. </p>
<p>He didn’t feel like himself. </p>
<p>He didn’t feel like anything at all. </p>
<p>It felt like watching an empty husk mindlessly go about life, wandering the world, being followed by the darkest of storms. Leo felt soulless.</p>
<p>Pushing the keys into the lock, Leo pulled the door open. The lights flickered on, and his eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness. </p>
<p>In the midst of the flickering lights, his mind suddenly flashed back to his game. The gym lights shined overhead and the screams emanated in his ears. </p>
<p>Leo jumped at Kageyama’s voice, “you forgot your bags—” </p>
<p>He snapped out of his trance and growled at Kageyama, pushing past him to walk towards the stairs. It wasn’t in him to feel fear anymore. His feet quickly hurried up the stairs, thumping through the silent house. </p>
<p>“Leo.” His body wanted to stop and turn around, but he forced it to continue. </p>
<p>“Leo,” Kageyama’s voice raised louder. Leo flinched but kept going. </p>
<p>“Leo, stop.” The commanding tone that laced his father’s words brought a pause to Leo’s movements, as he gripped the railing. Leo turned around to face Kageyama’s calm demeanor still at the front door, his bags still in his hands. “Dinner will be ready soon.” </p>
<p>“Oh… okay,” Leo mumbled, shock evident on his face as he realized Kageyama wasn’t reprimanding him. His feet numbly continued onwards, and Leo couldn’t help but feel even more defeated.</p>
<p>The night sky glistened overhead by the time dinner was ready. The atmosphere surrounding the table felt dim. Shrinking his body closer into his chair, Leo poked at his food, swishing it around the plate. </p>
<p>Without Hinata and Minami who could make the sun cower in fear, dinner felt deadly silent. Sometimes, he wished for a peaceful dinner with his family, but now he desperately wanted something— anything to happen. </p>
<p>Storm clouds rolled in his head, and he couldn't help but sigh. </p>
<p>Kageyama’s gaze turned soft as he looked at Leo’s despair. “Let’s talk Leo,” his voice turned soft. </p>
<p>Leo raised his head, staring into his father’s concerned eyes. </p>
<p>He couldn’t take it. Leo immediately turned his head back towards his food.</p>
<p>Kageyama pushed on, “you’re worrying us.” </p>
<p>Leo grimaced, “but—” </p>
<p>“Let me speak first.” </p>
<p>Leo’s mouth sealed tight, the words that he wanted to say fell silent. </p>
<p>“That outburst you had today in the gym isn’t you. I would expect that from Minami, but you… that was a surprise. Hinata and I have both felt something change in you since high school began. So let’s talk about it.” </p>
<p>Leo looked at his plate, food still untouched, finding it more interesting to swirl his rice around. He really did regret his actions from before, but his mouth couldn’t form any more words. </p>
<p>He was unsure what path was even his to take. He felt miles away from his family, silently drowning in the most desolate seas. </p>
<p><i>Jealousy is a bitch, Leo thought</i>. He was back to square one, depressed and absolutely astray. “I don’t even know…” Leo’s voice was soft compared to his raging thoughts. The words threatened to spill out despite everything he wanted to hold back. He could feel his voice shaking and he hated it. </p>
<p>Leo could feel Kageyama patiently waiting, his eyes never wavering away from Leo’s. </p>
<p>“I feel like I’m… falling behind. Everyone is just better than me. I really don’t know how to say it…” </p>
<p>Kageyama nodded, “you should start eating, your food is going to get cold.” </p>
<p>Gently raising his chopsticks to his lips, Leo planned out the next few words he needed to say so that his parents would be convinced that he was okay. Was he okay? Leo didn’t even know. “I’m sorry for what I did back at the gym, I really am. I was mad that we didn’t win, and I lashed out at everyone. I’m also sorry for pushing and ignoring you earlier.” </p>
<p>Kageyama gazed at Leo, slowly nodding his head, “it’s okay.” </p>
<p>Leo sighed, “I’m still trying to figure everything out. I know I should be doing better. I’ll sort out these feelings myself…” </p>
<p>Kageyama shook his head, “it’s okay to feel like you’re behind. With hard work and practice, you’ll get there. Honestly, I think you’re ahead of everyone else.” Leo couldn't help but drown out his father’s words. “And about sorting out everything by yourself, you should talk to us. I know we seem like the best volleyball players out there, but we know how it feels.” Kageyama gave him a small smile, “so talk to us alright?” </p>
<p>Leo nonchalantly nodded. </p>
<p>“Promise me,” Kageyama’s voice became more affirmative. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I promise…” Leo answered, already knowing the lies that will plagued his words. </p>
<p>The rest of dinner continued smoothly. Although it was quiet, it was peaceful, the words that needed to be said were laid out and exposed. Leo excused himself from the table, ready to jump into the comfort of his bed and sleep. He wished he could shut off his mind forever. </p>
<p>Nestling into bed, his blankets wrapped him up into a cocoon, Leo forced his mind to rest, but it wouldn’t stop racing through a million thoughts. His body felt restless. The flashes of the game played repeatedly over in his mind. The thrill, the exhilaration, the adrenaline mixed with the lights and screams, it felt like he was being transported back into those moments. It tormented him, hearing the celebrating cheers of the Tokonami High, the hatred that rolled off of him and Minami. All the eyes that continued to watch his every move, determining whether he was worthy enough to stay on the court haunted him. </p>
<p>Too agitated to sleep, he walked down the stairs with a volleyball in his hands, wanting to feel the crisp air outside. The living room light was on as he walked past Kageyama watching the TV. </p>
<p>“I’ll be out in the yard,” Leo said, putting on his shoes. </p>
<p>“Okay, don’t be out too late.” </p>
<p>“Yeah…” he responded, opening the door. </p>
<p>Fingers tingling, eager to touch the ball no matter what, he stepped out into the darkness. The front lights were on, chasing away the dark shadows. The grass crinkled beneath his feet as the crisp breeze kissed his face. The stars twinkled overhead, the moon’s light saying hello. His hands felt the comfortable embrace of the ball as he continued to set the ball over his head. </p>
<p>Arms raised, fingers pushed against the ball higher and higher into the air. It felt calm outside, just him and the ball, the normal, repetitive feeling of an old friend. Occasionally, his eyes would glance towards Hoshi’s home, the house silent signaling the empty place. </p>
<p>As if reading his mind, he heard the ding of a message. Leo walked towards his phone, letting the ball roll away into the dark.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Hoshi: hey, u good?</p>
</blockquote>Leo sighed, the bright screen illuminating his face. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to Hoshi, but he felt obligated to respond to his message.<blockquote>
  <p>Leo: yeah</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>Hoshi: I saw Mianmi and went over to tell her congrats for winning, but she looked pissed</p>
</blockquote>He didn’t know how to respond to that, his fingers lingering over the keyboard.<blockquote>
  <p>Hoshi: she told me what happened so I wanted to check in with you</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>Hoshi: is everything okay?</p>
</blockquote>Leo groaned, tilting his head back, hands clutching his phone. He came outside to not think about what was going on, but of course life had to pull this stunt on him. Hoshi was probably waiting for a response, leaving Leo to suffer while thinking about the perfectly constructed response.<blockquote>
  <p>Leo: everything’s fine, I guess losing just made me feel tired</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>Hoshi: well if you’re so sure…</p>
</blockquote>Leo sighed, he needed to end this conversation quickly.<blockquote>
  <p>Hoshi: Your dad told me how well you played so</p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>Hoshi: I know it sucks losing, but good job! Your time on the court helped your team out a lot!</p>
</blockquote>Leo was stunned, a sudden rush of fury pushed its way to the surface. He wanted to chuck his phone far away, unsure why the last message made his blood boil. He felt so close to diving off the edge, into the chasm of the storm clouds that awaited him in his mind. The words people said that were meant to help were all thrown out.<p>Sometimes the light shone through but now Leo wanted to ignore it all, and embrace the darkness. Embrace the waves that continually dragged him under into the freezing water, the monster that lurked in his world waiting to pounce any moment. </p>
<p>Leo shoved his face into his hands, messing his hair up in the process. He felt trapped inside a never ending maze. Sometimes he thought he found the exit, but most of the time he would find dead ends. It infuriated him. </p>
<p>He wanted things to go back to normal, when his sister wasn’t furious at him, when his parents didn't have to worry about him, and most importantly, when he knew his own self worth. </p>
<p>He wanted to be on the court, but everything seemed to want to hold him back. </p>
<p>It all blew out of him, his fears, his anger, and his jealousy. </p>
<p>With his head tucked deep within his arms, Leo couldn’t stop the onslaught of tears. His body shuddered, and the pain erupted out with his tears. </p>
<p>Anxiety clenched tightly onto him, relishing their deep embrace. </p>
<p>The stars seemed to lose their brightness one by one with each cry that left his lips. </p>
<p>The world seemed duller than black and white. Even grey couldn’t match the color of Leo’s heart as the world around him crumbled to dust.</p>
<p>The forgotten volleyball loomed out in the darkness, watching the beginning of an unravelment, seeing the shadows wrap around the boy who lost his colors.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>